


Perfection's Shadows

by ErinPrimette



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, at first that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: Miranda grew up with the expectation to be the perfect daughter Henry Lawson wanted. However, when she found out the Shadow Broker was out for his life for his betrayal, she offered herself to the Shadow Broker to pay off his debt, which ended up as a chance for her to decide her own future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foab30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/gifts), [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/gifts).



> I'd like to give thanks to [Foab30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30) for collaborating with me on this.

"He's late," Miranda muttered to herself.

Two weeks have already passed and her father still hasn't returned yet. She should've been used to him leaving for business trips, but she remembered those trips tend to last around one week. What could possibly be delaying his return? The tablet in her hand that contained the many games, books and videos she could access wasn't enough to keep her distracted, but she felt more frustrated that she couldn't leave the house. Miranda was about to lay down when she heard a ping in her omni-tool. She scrolled to her message inbox and opened a message before reading it:

_{Miranda, I have a guest coming over.}_

Miranda snapped out of her thoughts, placed her tablet on the nightstand and jumped from her bed. She could've asked him when he would arrive, but her mind prioritized making herself as presentable as possible. She kicked off her sweatpants and tank top and stepped into the walk-in closet. She picked out a red minidress and slipped into it before she trudged over to the vanity mirror. She took a few minutes to brush her hair.

By the time she slipped her feet into a pair of pumps, she made her way down the stairs and shuffled towards the kitchen. Inside, a butler was pouring wine into two wine glasses and when he finished the task, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lawson," he greeted with a smile, "would you like a glass of wine?"

Miranda slowly nodded. Just as the butler started obliging to her request, she heard the doorbell ring, so she rushed over to the front door and unlocked it before she opened it, revealing two men standing outside.

"W-Welcome home, father," Miranda blurted.

Henry gave Miranda a stern expression.

"Aren't you going to say hello to him?" Henry gestured to the guest next to him.

Miranda slowly nodded before extending her hand towards the guest.

"Nice to meet you," Miranda faked a smile, "my name's Miranda Lawson."

The man let out a soft chuckle before he shook the Lawson prodigy's hand.

"Pleasure," he smiled, "the name's Jack Harper."

After Harper released her hand, Miranda took a step back, allowing the men into the house before she escorted them into the living room. While Henry and Mr. Harper sat down on the couch, Miranda settled for the lounge chair. Minutes later, the butler arrived with the tray of wine.

"Thank you," Harper praised, taking the wine and sniffing at the rim of the crystal flute.

Miranda took her own, cradling it in both hands, her eyes fleetingly observing their visitor before catching Henry's calculating gaze. She lowered her own, sipping at the drink quietly. Mr. Harper took a long sip of his wine before he turned his head towards Henry.

"So," Harper asked, "you said you wanted to discuss something important at home. What is your concern?"

"Well," Henry answered, "I get the nasty feeling someone is out to kill me."

Harper cocked his brow and Miranda too stared in disbelief.

"Kill you?" Harper echoed, pausing in thought, "do you have any leads?"

Henry huffed before he leaned back on the couch.

"Mr. Harper," Henry reminded, "I do love working with you."

"Ah, of course," Harper chuckled softly, "the funds you gave me benefitted Cerberus well."

Harper focused on Miranda, giving her a smile, his gaze piercing. He then turned back to Henry.

"But you didn't answer my question," Harper insisted, "you believe someone is out to kill you. Naturally, I'm curious and concerned about who might want to do such a thing to one of mine, one of our Cerberus' top people."

After another brief sip, Miranda narrowed her eyes at Henry.

"Just name that person and get it over with," Miranda demanded.

Henry and Mr. Harper gave Miranda a confused stare.

"Miranda," Henry shook his head in disbelief, "you don't want to hear this."

Having finished her wine, Miranda reluctantly set her glass on the coffee table before she stepped out of the living room. However, curiosity still lingered in her head so she pressed her back on the wall and continued to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, Henry?" she heard Harper ask, the soft clink of a glass being set on the table following his words.

"Jack," Henry mentioned, "have you heard of the Shadow Broker?"

Mr. Harper leaned forward and placed his chin on one hand.

"It rings a bell," Harper answered, "nobody knows who they are, though, correct?"

Henry nodded and brushed some hair back.

"Exactly," Henry admitted, "even I never met them in person. What I do know is that he's ruthless. The reason why he wants me dead isn't important. What really matters is that no one finds out about my daughter. Would you be willing to take her under your wing?"

Miranda's eyes widened as she processed that. Her father wanted her to live with someone else, just like that?

"That's rather sudden, Henry," she heard Harper say.

Having heard enough, Miranda slowly tiptoed away from the living room. Still, that last detail lingered in her head. Why would her father want to hand her over to Mr. Harper? Why did this Shadow Broker want her father dead? It seemed her skeptical thoughts became more clear. She wasn't sure if she'll grow accustomed to living with Jack Harper, but if her father wasn't willing to explain these bad news to her, she'll have to seek that information somewhere else. Miranda sauntered up the stairs and back into her bedroom, waiting until dinner was ready.

* * *

The following morning, Miranda finished getting dressed for the day and spent some time browsing the shoe rack near the front door until she found a pair of boots. She grabbed her handbag and made her way out the front door, where Mr. Harper sat on a bench at the porch.

"Hello, Miranda," he smiled, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Harper," she replied, clenching the strap of her bag.

"So, you heard the conversation, didn't you?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Miranda gave Mr. Harper a skeptical stare.

"What do you know about the Shadow Broker?" she demanded.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Harper declined.

"Considering they're making threats to kill my father, I'd say it is something for me to be concerned about," she glanced around, as if expecting a killer to leap out at her.

Mr. Harper chuckled as he stood to his feet and placed his hand on Miranda's shoulder. But, she couldn't help but flinch.

"Relax," Harper insisted, "you'll be perfectly fine. Now, why don't I take you out and we'll enjoy ourselves?"

"O-okay," she reluctantly nodded amidst the confusion, "where are we going?"

"Perhaps the city square?" Harper suggested, "you'll be safe with me and your father's ok with it."

Miranda sighed before she followed Mr. Harper down the pavement through the courtyard until they reached a hovercar parked near the gate. The Cerberus founder didn't hesitate as he opened the door. The Lawson prodigy paused, pondering for a moment before climbing inside, swinging her legs into the footwell and watching the door swing back down into place. Moments later, the Illusive Man hopped into the hovercar, sitting down next to her before he shut the door. After a few moments, the hovercar took off into the air. The flight into town was uneventful, but it gave Miranda time to think about the earlier conversation. She wanted answers, but she wasn't going to get them from Mr. Harper.

Some time later, the hovercar arrived at a station, so Mr. Harper opened the door and guided the Lawson prodigy out. Miranda took a few steps forward and examined her new surroundings. It was busy. Holographic street signs glowing, signs blinking, the chatter of hundreds drifting on the faint breeze. Hovercars and vehicles whizzed overhead and that familiar smell of urbanization hit her nostrils. It seemed odd that no one in the crowd even noticed her. Even the virtual signs and screens plastered all over focused on other matters.

"This way," Mr. Harper said, his hand finding her back while the other directed her down the street.

Still sensing the restrictive supervision, Miranda started to walk, her heels tapping on the pavement. She didn't dare to make a brief glance at the Cerberus founder or even stop in her tracks. She simply kept her eyes straight so she could understand where they're going.

"Over here," Mr. Harper suddenly announced.

Miranda stopped and gazed back at him, and then at the building they had stopped next to. It resembled a coffee shop, but it was largely devoid of customers. She couldn't help but make an unrelenting stare.

"Is this," Miranda paused, "some sort of date we're going on?"

Mr. Harper shook his head.

"Of course not," he disagreed.

Mr. Harper gestured Miranda to step into the coffee shop where he found a suitable table for both of them. The Lawson prodigy sat and waited, peering around the place while the Illusive Man disappeared to get them drinks. An asari sat nearby, head resting on her knuckles as she flicked through a datapad. She couldn't see anyone else. Miranda raised an eyebrow as she slowly stood from her seat. She tiptoed to the nearby table and sat down across from the asari.

"Hey," Miranda whispered, "can I ask you something?"

The asari, a pale blue with darker markings, looked up.

"Huh?" she blinked as she realized who was talking to her, a stunningly attractive human girl with raven black hair.

"I…uh, do you know," Miranda stammered, "the Shadow Broker?"

The asari gave Miranda a confused stare.

"Why do you ask such a question?" the asari asked.

"Well," Miranda shrugged, "I do know the Shadow Broker is after someone I know…and I want to know why."

"The…what?" the asari paused, blinking several more times in quick succession, "what in the Goddess are you talking about?"

"The Shadow Broker," Miranda repeated.

The asari thought over her question as she scratched her head.

"Shadow Broker?" she pondered, "uh, it sounds familiar but, why would they be after someone you know?"

"Because," Miranda answered, "he doesn't want to tell me why."

Strangely enough, the asari slightly narrowed her eyes at Miranda.

"Okay, kid, what's the deal here. What's going on?" the asari demanded, her suspicions heightened, "you been dabbling in a little red sand or something?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No," Miranda answered, "I'm just seeking the Shadow Broker for some answers."

The asari still seemed unconvinced.

"Kid, if my memory serves, the Shadow Broker isn't someone you want to know or mess with," the asari warned, "they're the sort you want to be completely ignorant of. You'd be better off."

Miranda sighed and shook her head in disbelief. Will she have to find someone else?

"And what if I told you I'm the daughter of Henry Lawson?" Miranda mentioned.

The asari blinked again.

"Who?"

Miranda sighed.

"I'm Henry Lawson's daughter," she repeated.

That was enough for the asari to raise her brow.

"The industrialist guy?" the asari inquired.

Miranda nodded without saying anything. The asari took a moment to check her inbox in her datapad before returning her gaze to the Lawson prodigy.

"What's that got to do with Shadow Broker?" she pestered.

Miranda frowned, looking around to see if Mr. Harper was coming back. She didn't say anything else as she stood to her feet. The asari sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, kid," the asari told her, "not much I can do to help you there. I'm not exactly in tune with the finer points of avoiding assassins or the reasons why they might be after someone. No offense."

Miranda slowly nodded before she stepped away from the table.

"Thank you for your time, anyway," Miranda told her.

The Lawson prodigy didn't hesitate to make her way out of the coffee shop before she started wandering the streets. Miranda glanced from side to side, trying to get her bearings, wondering where to go next. She looked back into the shop, trying to see if Mr. Harper had come looking for her yet. Much to her luck, the Cerberus founder was still waiting for their drinks at the counter. This gave her a chance to slip away from the shop and start searching the city streets for someone else.

Miranda was a smart girl, but even she was at a loss as to exactly where to begin. Police would be a natural choice, but they'd probably shoo her away citing the ridiculousness of the claim. The Lawson prodigy suspected that whoever the Shadow Broker was, maybe seeking law enforcement wasn't a good place for advice about them anyway. For now, she simply strolled down the street while she kept an eye out for anyone else that would most likely catch her eye.

"Hey there, pretty thing," she heard a voice call out from her left.

Miranda bristled and instinctively turned towards the voice, spotting a human man standing in a vacant doorway, leering at her.

"What?" Miranda retorted as she folded her arms.

"Whoa girl, easy off a little," he said, gesturing with his hands, "just being friendly is all."

Miranda slightly tilted her head to the left.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I ask you one question," Miranda told him.

The man rubbed his chin in a moment of silence.

"Never had that kind of reaction before but, sure. Fire away, missy," he encouraged.

Miranda unfolded her arms and took a few steps forward.

"Have you heard of the Shadow Broker?" Miranda asked him.

The man's eyebrow went up.

"Now why in the world would you want to know that?" he paused.

"I want to ask them some questions," Miranda clarified.

"Shadow Broker isn't someone to be trifled with, girly," he warned her, "certainly not someone you just stroll up to for a chat with, that's for damn sure."

Miranda took a step back, disappointment trickling down her spine.

"Then I'll be on my way," Miranda nodded.

Miranda turned to leave and continued treading down the street. Finding someone who would most likely work for the Shadow Broker seemed pretty difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda wandered around for about forty-five minutes, pausing on the street and ignoring the stares, comments and occasional whistle she received from passers by as she tried to decide what to do next. When she spotted a salarian wearing some strange armor around the corner, her mind filled with curiosity. She didn't hesitate to approach the salarian.

"Excuse me," she called.

She stared at the tall alien, face obscured by a bulbous mask with a black visor. The salarian turned and glanced down at her, Miranda feeling the hairs on her neck stand up as she found herself staring into that blackness of the face.

"Have you…heard of the Shadow Broker?" Miranda asked as she tried to hide any signs of nervousness.

The salarian didn't move, and Miranda couldn't see any facial reaction. For a few long moments, they didn't say or do anything.

"Why would you be interested in the Shadow Broker?" he asked in that quick speech pattern all salarians shared.

Miranda folded her arms behind her back.

"Well," Miranda admitted, "I…want to speak to them…preferably in person."

The salarian lowered his datapad a moment later as he gave Miranda an intense stare. He beckoned the Lawson prodigy to follow him. Meandering through the crowd, they made their way to the space port within an hour, where the salarian ushered Miranda into an empty room and stared her down.

"State your name," he instructed.

Miranda stiffened as she took a deep breath.

"Miranda Lawson," Miranda answered, "daughter of Henry Lawson."

Miranda felt her guard come up as the salarian stared directly at her through the emotionless helmet. For several long moments, he didn't say or do anything. He just continued to stare at her, unnerving the young woman considerably. Still, she stiffened her spine, refusing to let fear drive her away. The salarian beckoned the Lawson prodigy to hold out her arm. Pulling out a syringe, he jabbed a needle into her arm and extracting a small amount of blood, causing her to flinch.

"Hey!" Miranda cried out in protest.

After withdrawing the syringe, he deposited the blood into some sort of small device that displayed a model of the DNA on the screen. She watched him, half alarmed, half fascinated as the DNA sequencer ran through its analysis. After a few more moments of silence, the salarian stashed away the DNA sequencer. By now, Miranda knew she had already crossed some threshold where she could never turn back…not that she wanted to, anyway. The salarian whipped out his omni-tool and started a transmission.

"Tazzik to Shadow Broker," the salarian called, "I couldn't find Henry Lawson, but I came across a young woman who claims to be his daughter."

 _{Did you run a genetic scan?}_ a deep voice asked over the com-link.

"Yes," the salarian nodded, "and her genetic code confirmed her claim."

Miranda couldn't help but stare in confusion, but figured she might not want to interrupt the salarian at the moment.

 _{Very well,}_ the deep voice over the com-link sighed, _{bring her back to base and I will speak to her alone.}_

"Will do, sir," Tazzik nodded.

Tazzik ended the transmission and stared back down at Miranda.

"The Shadow Broker is waiting for you now," he told her.

"Wait, what?" Miranda replied, eyebrows raising into her fringe in momentary surprise, "really?"

Tazzik nodded before he opened the door. Confidence fueling her mind, Miranda eagerly followed the salarian out of the empty room as they meandered through the docks. She may not be sure what the Shadow Broker could be like, but at least she could find out if her father had been hiding any dirty secrets. A short while later, they stopped at a small spacecraft and they boarded the ramp. While Tazzik sat down in the pilot's seat, Miranda found a passenger seat and settled into it.

"So where are we going, exactly?" she asked, watching him tap the controls.

Tazzik ignored her as he turned on the ignition. Moments later after the ship's doors closed, he engaged the thrusters and flew the ship out of the dock. Miranda had yet to come up with another question when she heard a ping from her omni-tool. She didn't hesitate to answer the call.

 _{Miranda,}_ Harper demanded over the com-link, _{Miranda, where the fuck are you?! I've been searching all over for you for two hours!}_

Miranda groaned in disbelief, not wanting to put up with the Illusive Man's complaints.

"Later, asshole," she muttered.

Miranda curtly hung up on the Illusive Man and turned off her omni-tool. She leaned back in her seat as the craft headed up through the layers of atmosphere and into space, to a destination she didn't know. With the shuttle having left the planet, the flight lasted a few hours while they had to jump through a Mass Relay. The Lawson prodigy hugged her handbag to her chest during the flight. After what felt like a whole day, the shuttle entered a different system and approached the planet's orbit.

"What planet is that?" she asked, peering out the large windshield.

"Hagalaz," the salarian simply replied.

Tazzik flew the shuttle through the planet's atmosphere. They may not have landed, but she saw a massive ship sailing the violent windy lightning storm that didn't show signs of stopping. The peculiar vessel had an enormous shield on its bow, rods along the dorsal surfaces frequently absorbing huge bolts of lightning. The Lawson prodigy stared with interest as she slung the strap of her handbag over her shoulder. The shuttle hovered closer to the ship until it was parallel outside the hangar.

With a whir of landing gear, the ship glided into the enclosed space, halted and then settled with a soft bump. The engines dropped in tone and then died down completely, the salarian ensuring all was turned off before leaving his seat. Miranda stood from her seat and followed the salarian as they disembarked the shuttle, stepping into the hangar. They made their way to the large sliding door and down the corridor.

They ascended a flight of stairs and passed through a sliding door before they sauntered down a short corridor and stopped at another sliding door. The salarian stepped aside and gestured Miranda to continue forward, so the Lawson prodigy approached the door until it slid itself open. Inside, she saw a large chamber, where a massive beastly red alien glanced over a large wall of holo projections. Some of them included live feeds and vidcams of various places across the galaxy, some included a database of deals and trade offers and some projections included active messaging windows to various agents stationed abroad. Refusing to let fear hold her back, Miranda stepped into the office. The massive yahg paused in his tracks and swiveled in his chair until he faced her, his eight eyes carefully examining the small human before him.

"H-Hello," Miranda stammered softly.

"Ms. Lawson, correct?" the figure boomed into the space, the deep bass rumbling through Miranda's body.

Miranda nodded before she spotted a chair near the desk. She didn't hesitate as she sat down and planted her hands on her lap.

"I heard you were after my father," Miranda told him.

The Shadow Broker hummed before he nodded.

"What…exactly did he do that warranted his death sentence?" she asked calmly.

"Your father wanted assistance and then neglected to uphold his end of the bargain," the Shadow Broker rumbled, his great hulking form barely moving, "his treachery inflicted damages on my operations."

The Shadow Broker brought up a holographic projection containing a database and a vid, allowing Miranda to examine both of them. To her horror, she watched as Henry Lawson engaged in ordeals over the video that would be considered a huge scandal if this kind of evidence was exposed to the public. The Alliance might even investigate him for potential criminal activity. The Lawson prodigy checked the amount that her father was owed to pay for the Shadow Broker's losses. Based on the way he behaved, it wasn't likely he would pay his debt. Why would he go through with such treachery? Was this why he refused to tell her about any of his business practices? Her own trust with her father continued to dwindle.

"Is there…nothing I could do to resolve this situation?" Miranda inquired.

The Shadow Broker slowly shook his head.

"This is not your affair," he answered.

Miranda lowered her head in a moment of silence, staring at the floor in disbelief while the yahg kept his eyes locked onto her.

"I understand," he drawled, "it's hard to deal with a relative after learning his dark secrets."

After she recovered from the shock several minutes later, Miranda made a brief glance at some sort of scanner on the Shadow Broker's desk. Out of curiosity, the Lawson prodigy planted her hand on it. Seconds later, a browser opened up on the desk terminal, catching the yahg's attention. A few more moments later, a price appeared underneath the database. A short moment later, an idea popped into her head, which would at least give her a chance to get payback at her father. She didn't hesitate as she stood to her feet, giving the Shadow Broker an intense stare.

"If I offer myself to you directly," Miranda requested, "will that compensate for my father's debt?"

The Shadow Broker hummed as he thought over the question.

"You do realize there is quite an amount to this debt of his?" he reminded.

"Yes," Miranda nodded, "I'm not thrilled with what he did, though."

The Shadow Broker blinked a few times.

"You are willing to offer your body in compensation, young one?" he clarified.

Miranda nodded without hesitation as she blinked once.

"I would gladly take my father's place," Miranda proclaimed, "hopefully, he will learn his lesson."

The Shadow Broker didn't hesitate to pull out a datapad containing a document before he handed it to Miranda, allowing her to carefully read through it. Although she might not be able to leave for a while, at least she could finally get away from her father. Having made up her mind, she signed her name and handed the datapad back to the yahg.

"Very well," he said.

The Shadow Broker set down the datapad after he authorized the transaction.

"Tell me, have you utilized your body in such a way before?" he asked her.

Miranda shook her head.

"My father wouldn't let me," she admitted.

"A shame," the Shadow Broker replied, "according to your genetic profile, you were designed to be perfect in every manner possible."

Miranda took a moment to examine her surroundings, hoping there would be some place where she could set aside her handbag. She stood from her seat and set down her handbag on an empty stand before making her way back to the desk.

"I have…looked at things, from time to time," she admitted sheepishly.

The Shadow Broker leaned back in his seat as Miranda stepped closer to him. She slowly reached out her hand and hesitated for a moment. While the yahg kept his gaze on the Lawson prodigy, she cupped his face with her hand.

"Do…do you have a…uh…you know?" she stammered, trying to keep her nerves in control.

Miranda made a brief glance at his crotch. The instant he let out a soft chuckle, she nervously squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. She let her hand wander down his body, inch by inch until she arrived at his groin, her palm gliding over the center of it. As he observed her attempt at her ministrations, the Shadow Broker ran his thick finger down her back. Miranda shivered as his fingertip dropped above her rear end.

"I hope you don't mind," the Shadow Broker offered, "but I have some work to do. Perhaps you're eager to keep me company?"

Miranda nodded before she sat on his thick leg. While he started looking over a holographic display, his hand slipped onto her rear end, Miranda drawing in a gasp as he started to caress her sumptuous cheeks. The Lawson prodigy leaned back, resting on the yahg's chest while she perched her arm around his. A short time later, the Shadow Broker's thick finger located the apex of her thighs. Once the Shadow Broker pushed her underwear aside and brushed his finger along her folds, she couldn't help but cry out softly and clench her thighs, keeping the thick finger in place. The yahg made a brief glance at the Lawson prodigy as she blushed.

"Y-You can keep going," Miranda whispered.

He looked back to his work as he moved his finger against her, drawing out wetness from the folds and mewls from her throat. After a brief moment of prodding, he pushed his finger inside. She let out another soft cry as she tightened her grip. She anticipated a more memorable moment later on, but for now, a toe in the waters would do. She gasped softly as she felt the yahg slowly thrust his finger. She felt her thighs clench, her nipples harden and her toes curl inside her boots. As she held onto his arm, Miranda locked eyes onto the holographic projections, observing the transactions that went on in his organization. The yahg pushed deeper, redirecting her attention again as another moan filled the room. This yahg may seem frightening to the average idiot, but her curiosity was enough for her to feel confident this transaction was worth it.

She stifled her moans and kept her breathing steady as she felt her walls pulsate around the Shadow Broker's finger. She clutched onto his arm, riding out the first orgasm she received from someone else. Moments later, she panted as she started coming down from her high.

"Hey, not bad," she muttered.

"I think we can do away with the garment, don't you think?" he asked, nodding at her dress.

The Shadow Broker withdrew his finger, allowing Miranda to slide off his leg.

"That depends," Miranda replied, "you have any spares?"

"I can acquire just about anything needed," he said in response.

Miranda smiled as she nodded at him. Staying with him probably wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, the Shadow Broker managed to find a pair of pants and a shirt Miranda could feel comfortable in. Once she changed into these clothes, an agent delivered two meals into the main office before leaving. Miranda tucked into her food, feeling that she was beginning to settle in despite the strange circumstances and environment. They ate quietly while not minding much about what manners they had. Once they finished around an hour later, the yahg checked the time on the terminal before stroking Miranda's head with his finger. Miranda's eyes fluttered and she almost purred at the attention on her head.

"You…turning in for the night?" she asked.

The Shadow Broker simply nodded.

"You're welcome to join me," he offered.

"Thanks," she smiled, feeling nervousness and excitement battling each other in her stomach.

Miranda followed the yahg to the back of his office and waited until a door slid open, revealing an exquisite bedroom. Making their way inside, the Shadow Broker started stripping himself of his garment. As she kept her eyes focused on the yahg, the Lawson prodigy sat down on the bed. After a few minutes he stood there in front of her, naked, his appendage swinging idly between his legs. Miranda remained calm and she lifted her shirt over her head. The Shadow Broker watched as she undressed, his length twitching as her breasts, perfect in their size and form, emerged from underneath the fabric.

"So," Miranda asked as she reached for her pants, "you have any suggestions on how I could accommodate you?"

"I can naturally produce an appropriate amount of lubricant, provided I am sufficiently aroused," he answered.

Miranda slid her pants down her legs and scooted aside, allowing the Shadow Broker to climb onto the bed. Staring into his inky black eyes, she climbed onto him and perched her hands on his chest.

"Um…I can use my hands and my…mouth, a little," she said, "will that be safe to do?"

The yahg let out a hum as he ran his fingertips down her back.

"I suggest you use your hands," he advised.

"Okay," she agreed.

She slid down a little and then lifted herself over his length until it was in front of her. Placing a gentle grip on his tip, she rubbed it with her thumbs while keeping her eyes focused on his face, anticipating what reaction she could bring out of him. She felt pleased the instant she heard him let out a soft groan. She started running her hands along his length, forming a slow rhythmic pace. It didn't long for Miranda's ministrations had an effect, a syrupy fluid emerging from the tip. Her palms became coated in the slippery substance until the length became slick. By then, the Shadow Broker nudged her off, much to her confusion.

"Perhaps I could ensure you're ready," he offered.

Understanding what he meant, Miranda lay on her back while the Shadow Broker hovered above her, planting one hand on the mattress and locating her nether region with the other. She gasped as he started to finger her, the thick digit prying her open. Wetness soon followed, the slicking sound of his movements reaching her ears. As she savored these carnal thrills, the Lawson prodigy perched one hand on the yahg's shoulder. He leaned down and licked at her forehead as he continued with the rhythmic pace. Over the course of a few minutes, she felt the muscles in her walls relax to the yahg's touch.

"H-Hey," she panted, "I-I think I'm ready to give it a go."

Moments later, the Shadow Broker withdrew his finger and climbed back onto the bed, resting on his back. Miranda crept over to the yahg and climbed on top of him, where she straddled her legs and pressed her groin against his erect appendage. It took a few tries for her to align the tip along her entrance when the yahg placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Brace yourself," he instructed.

Miranda started to descend…slowly. She had to stop in short order as the tip stretched her wide, her body not accustomed to accepting anything approaching this. She couldn't help but let out a soft pained groan, so the Shadow Broker ran his other hand down her back. She felt him shift, squeezing his pelvic muscles and releasing fresh lubricating substance into her body which filled her with a warm, oily sensation. After a few more moments, the Lawson prodigy continued to lower herself further, taking in more of his thick length.

"Oh, god," she moaned softly, her eyes clenched shut, her teeth gritted as she was pushed open, sliding him into her inch by inch.

By the time he buried himself to the hilt, Miranda brushed her hand along her stomach, feeling it slightly bulge to accommodate the yahg's size.

"Ungh, it's huge," she moaned.

She rubbed the bulge in her belly and felt it pulse more liquid warmth into her in response. A pool of it oozed out between her lips and shaft, lubricating her thighs and his pelvis. As she panted heavily, the yahg brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to move," the Shadow Broker suggested.

"O-Okay," she nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

The Shadow Broker reached up and caressed her breasts, tweaking her hardened sensitive nipples. As she waited patiently, she couldn't help but lean into the touch. Once a few minutes passed, the pain she felt earlier dissipated.

"Ok," Miranda whispered, "go ahead."

The Shadow Broker nodded at her as he placed a gentle grip on her waist with his other hand. Miranda gently slid herself in a rhythmic pace, watching as his length moved in and out as it stretched her with fluids easing the friction. While the yahg placed one hand on her shoulder, the Lawson prodigy perched her hands on his chest, focusing her eyes on his inky black ones. She groaned softly as she felt him grind his hips in sync with her pace.

"Nnnngh," she moaned as she passed his halfway point, every time she moved pushing him a little deeper inside.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Shadow Broker purred.

Miranda nodded at him between soft pants.

"Intense," Miranda managed to blurt out before she threw her head back and allowed her hair to flail.

The Shadow Broker let out a pleased hum as he continued to propel into her. He didn't mind her smaller size. As flexible as she was to accommodate, she could also give his length a comfortable squeeze. In a split second, Miranda let out a loud cry as her virginal orifice quivered in another orgasm, spilling more fluid down his ribbed meat. She stared down at the yahg as she took a minute to rest.

"How long…do you last?" Miranda stuttered.

"Longer than you," he smirked, before giving his hips a quick jerk that sunk a few inches into her well lubricated opening.

She cried out, feeling the bulge in her belly return. Miranda leaned forward until she pressed her chest against the Shadow Broker's, watching as he moved his hand behind her back. Running his finger along her spine, the yahg held her close as he kept up his rhythmic pace.

"Not much longer," he murmured as she bounced lightly on him, every movement making a squishy wet noise.

Miranda reached for his shoulders as each stroke elicited strained gasps out of her, the suction-like sensation bringing her closer to her limit. His hands took her hips and as she moved, he shoved her down, burying his entire length inside. She curled her toes and her walls tightened around his length, keening as she shuddered in her second climax. Not a second later, she heard the yahg let out a loud groan as she felt a warm sticky substance flood inside her. The Shadow Broker's hips jerked several times, each one accompanied with a heavy, hot rope of fluid launching up inside her, splattering her inner walls before sluicing back down. It didn't take long for a thick, sticky mess to accumulate in the gap between them, strands almost gluing Miranda to him.

As she took a moment to come down from her high, the Shadow Broker ran one thick finger through her hair and watched as she rested her head on his chest in their afterglow.

"Did you enjoy that, Miranda?" he asked, his chest rumbling through hers with every syllable.

Miranda lifted her head and slowly nodded at the yahg.

"You could say I enjoyed the companionship as much as the pleasure that came out of it," she admitted.

"How about the associated mess?" he chuckled, Miranda lifting herself with a bit of a squelch to inspect the aftermath.

"I suppose it's a fair price to pay," Miranda shrugged.

"You handled it well for a first time, I'm impressed," he commented.

Miranda rolled onto her back as the Shadow Broker sat up and reached for a towel on a nightstand. He placed it between her legs, Miranda mewling as he wiped her sensitive area down before attending to himself. In spite of the cleaning, she could still feel warmth running out of her. Her sounds were enough to catch the yahg's attention.

"I-I'm ok," Miranda reassured him.

The Shadow Broker nodded in agreement before he cleaned himself off and set the soiled towel into the hamper. He rested on his back and extended his arm, allowing Miranda to nestle closer to him.

"So, given our agreement, you would be fine with this being your home for the foreseeable future?"

Miranda couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like that," she nodded.

"Good," he purred.

As the Shadow Broker held Miranda close in a gentle embrace, she rested her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Miranda felt a rumble near her, which stirred her from her sleep the next morning. Slowly opening her eyes, she observe as the Shadow Broker slowly sat upright. He took a brief moment to run his thick finger through the Lawson prodigy's hair, watching as she leaned into the touch.

"Mmm, a good morning to you, too," she mumbled.

The Shadow Broker waited a few minutes before Miranda slowly sat up, brushing some stray hairs from her eyes.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

Miranda paused for a brief second before she nodded.

"I'd be interested to know what you have available," she replied.

"Very well," he nodded, reaching for a datapad on the bedside table and passing it to her.

He pressed a few items on it and then handed it over.

"You can order what you'd like from there," he suggested.

Miranda read through the menu for a brief moment. It didn't take long before she found an eggs Benedict on the list. Once she made her selection, she handed the datapad back to the yahg. He placed it back on the bedside table and stood up, still naked as he stretched and walked away, disappearing into a small cubicle. Miranda took this chance to slip off the bed and search for a wardrobe. Maybe she'll find a new set of clothes if she's lucky. She found a small container box and opened it, discovering items of clothing within including a simple, airy slip. Once she found a catsuit that would allow her to get away with a professional appearance, she didn't hesitate to slip into it. After a quick rummage, she discovered a pair of thigh high boots, wondering if she'd want to wear them or something else. After checking the outfit, she found these heels can still allow her to move around and still fit this professional impression, so she slipped them on.

Miranda found a mirror and adjusted the suit around her chest before fiddling with her hair, spotting the yahg emerging from the bathroom, still naked as he collected his own clothes.

"It'll take me a bit," he said.

"I can wait," she nodded.

She stood with her hands clasped in front of her as she looked about the room, occasionally watching him pull on his clothes. Miranda could help but eye up his manhood when it was visible, feeling small tingles in her loins and finding amazement that it had fit. In a matter of minutes, the yahg managed to slip into his suit before he made a brief glance at the Lawson prodigy. She followed him out of the bedroom and into the main office.

There, sitting on a small side table, was a tray with stainless steel dome on it. They both took their seats before the Shadow Broker removed the lid. Miranda retrieved her eggs Benedict and a cup of tea from the platter. Miranda ate quietly as someone brought the yahg's breakfast, something in a bowl Miranda couldn't quite identify. The Shadow Broker didn't hesitate to reach for his breakfast order after removing the lid.

Miranda and the Shadow Broker spent a brief morning eating their breakfast before sending away the empty dishes. Just as the yahg made his way to his desk, he checked his messages in his inbox. The Shadow Broke perused the messages for a few moments, orchestrating a reply before closing them down and crossing his hands. Sitting next to him, Miranda took a closer look at the databases on the holographic projection.

"Tell me, Miranda. What are your interests?" he said, fixing her with his gaze.

Miranda thought over the question for a moment as she rubbed her chin. She then examined her hand, pondering which of the Shadow Broker's departments would work well with biotics.

"You know," Miranda mentioned, "I remember my father praising Cerberus nonstop, but I'm not sure if it's any better representation than the Alliance."

"In what way?" he questioned.

Miranda couldn't help but scratch her head.

"Maybe Cerberus could have dirty secrets like my father does?" she shrugged.

"Perhaps," he said, "secrets are there to be discovered, however."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the rest of the morning, Miranda took interest in a department where xenobiologists could exchange their findings with each other through the Shadow Broker's network. She was shown various work areas, her catsuit defining her curves, heels tapping as she followed her guide around, drawing the looks of others working away. However, they were well aware of her contract with the Shadow Broker, so they kept any comments to themselves.

By the time the tour ended, Miranda made her way back to the main office, catching the Shadow Broker's attention. He pushed out a spare chair, allowing her to take a seat. She leaned closer to him, allowing him to gently stroke her back.

"Do you enjoy my touch?" he asked as he thumbed through a holographic projection.

Miranda nodded at him as she rested her head on his thick arm.

"It's a shame my father…wasn't an affectionate type," she softly admitted.

"A pity indeed," he nodded, running his thumb between her shoulder blades.

Miranda leaned her head back, relishing his massaging technique.

"Did you enjoy our evening in the bedroom?" he asked, "for your first time?"

The Lawson prodigy quietly nodded while the Shadow Broker took a moment to browse a list of vids. A short while later, Miranda picked out a vid documenting a salarian and a turian testing out a practical contraption of theirs, which involved marbles and dominos. As the vid started, Miranda watched with enthusiastic curiosity while she perched her arm on his shoulder.

"Do you enjoy things like that?" he asked giving a side glance at the video's content

"Once in a while," she replied, "makes me want to come up with one of these myself."

The Shadow Broker gave her a confused stare.

"You have these kinds of materials, right?" she replied.

"I could acquire them whenever you'd like," he assured.

For now, Miranda continued to scroll through her datapad and searched for something interesting to read. It didn't take long before she found some text entries on unusual discoveries made by salarians. Many of the details in the entries did originate from the xenobiology exchange department. Miranda's attention was suddenly torn away from the vid by quick movement in her peripheral, and when she turned to look she spotted a small, bizarre creature darting across the room.

"Is that a…pyjak?" Miranda blurted.

The Shadow Broker chuckled as he nodded.

"It is. He's my companion," he rumbled.

The Shadow Broker lowered his hand and waited patiently until the pyjak spotted the yahg's open hand. It scampered across the floor, pausing for a moment as it became aware of Miranda, before clambering up onto the desk, sniffing at his fingers and then climbing into his palm. His triangular mouth forming a smile, the massive beast carried the tiny creature over to where Miranda was sitting, allowing her to extend her hand.

"Hello there," she greeted softly, reaching out with her hand and allowing the creature to sniff it.

A short moment later, the pyjak nuzzled his head against her hand.

"So what's his name?" Miranda asked.

"Lumiere," the Shadow Broker told her.

"Isn't that a French word for light?" she paused.

"Clever girl," the yahg nodded.

Miranda smiled at him as she allowed the pyjak to curl up on her lap.

"Apparently he's made a new friend," she replied.

The Shadow Broker nodded in agreement before he went back to his work, the Lawson prodigy running her hand along the pyjak's head. A minute or so later, she leaned closer to the yahg, encouraging him to perch his arm over her shoulder and hold her close. Miranda smiled and petted the creature whilst snuggling up against the yahg.

* * *

Later that evening, Miranda slipped out of her catsuit and took a step into the bathroom. Making a brief glance at the bathtub, she noticed its size was enough for a yahg to fit in it. She set her catsuit on a shelf just as the yahg stepped closer to the opened door.

"You want me to wait outside?" the yahg asked.

Miranda glanced over her shoulder before she shook her head.

"You're welcome to join me," she offered.

He smiled and began to undress as Miranda slipped into the tub. The Lawson prodigy allowed the warm water to soothe her skin. Once the Shadow Broker stripped himself completely a few minutes later, he joined her in the tub. They sat opposite one another, Miranda's legs between his and her feet resting near his genitalia. She carefully examined his eyes, checking for a reaction. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah?" she paused.

"Continue," he said with a nod.

Miranda made a brief glance at her feet, pressing one of them at the base of his shaft.

"An interesting use of them," he grumbled, his length beginning to stiffening beneath her soles.

Having an idea in mind, Miranda slowly traced his length with the soles of her feet.

"Do you like that?" she asked, feeling all the bumps and veins in it.

The Shadow Broker simply responded with a soft moan. Miranda planted her hands on the surface to keep herself steady as she continued her ministration. His length soon breached the surface of the water, glistening with moisture. Her feet slid up and down it from the sides, pulling back the skin on its surface. This kind of reaction interested the Lawson prodigy, so she kept massaging his shaft with her feet.

"Is it good?" she continued, watching his eyes close.

The Shadow Broker nodded at her. After a few minutes, Miranda lifted one hand and squeezed her breast with it.

"Something on your mind, little one?" he asked, watching her fondle her breast and glance at it.

Miranda slowly nodded before she crawled closer to the yahg. She pressed her chest against his shaft, letting it fit between her supple breasts. The yahg groaned. Despite her youth, Miranda had quite large breasts, allowing her to administer pleasure to his shaft with ease. She used her hands to press her breasts at the sides of his shaft before rubbing them against it, keeping her eyes focused on the Shadow Broker's expression. Wetness spilled from his tip, pre-seminal fluid that allowed her breasts to slip with ease over his contoured surface.

The Shadow Broker scooped up a handful of warm water and poured it all over her back, rinsing off some sweat as she kept up with massaging his stiff length. His breath increased, Miranda moaning slightly, aroused by the entire ordeal, water sloshing and precum slopping. The yahg reached his hand forward and cupped her rear with it. The Lawson prodigy moaned softly as the Shadow Broker traced his finger along her nether region. She dropped her head, giving his tip a lick and scooping up some of the syrupy fluid. The yahg pushed his thick finger into her sheath and slowly thrust it in and out.

"Ah!" she moaned, pursing her lips over his tip to suckle it, humming into the end of his cock.

The Shadow Broker chuckled as he cupped her shoulder with his other hand.

"Mmm, good girl," he groaned, "I see you've gotten a taste for me."

"You did notice how needy I get, right?" Miranda remarked before she swirled her tongue around his tip.

"Is that so?" he smiled, slipping his finger deeper inside and giving it a wiggle, making her tense up and mewl.

Fresh precum pulsed out of him and Miranda happily slurped it up, swallowing it with an audible gulp. She gripped his base with her hand and kept stroking him while she perched her other hand on his thigh.

"You'll be tasting more than just the preceding fluids at this rate, girl," he grunted.

A minute later, he withdrew his finger, encouraging Miranda to withdraw her mouth.

"You…want the main source of action?" Miranda asked him.

The Shadow Broker nodded at Miranda, so she rose to her knees and straddled her legs on his lap.

"Nnnngh," she groaned as he filled her insides once more.

As she felt his tip slide home, Miranda embraced herself to the yahg.

"God, it's really big," she gasped, not believing this had fit before.

The Shadow Broker's expression softened as he ran his hand down her back. Miranda lowered herself carefully to his base, feeling his substantial testicles under her rear end.

"Come on, big guy," Miranda persuaded between pants.

The Shadow Broker placed a gentle grip on her waist and began driving into her. Letting out a loud gasp as he lifted her, Miranda rolled her hips in response to his strokes. He grunted loudly, feeling his seed beginning to bubble. His nerves tingled as he started to approach his climax, Miranda's tightness and the wetness of their environment making it all the more arousing. The Lawson prodigy tightened her grip and clenched her thighs as she pressed her head against his chest.

"Nngh, I'm going to…I'm going to…!" she cried, scrunching her eyes tight.

"Come for me, Miranda," the Shadow Broker whispered as he held her close.

In a split second, Miranda let herself go with a loud moan and a flood of fluids. She felt his length pulsate inside her half a second later. She moaned as he released hot semen into her belly in strong spurts. The majority of the seed spilled out, trickling down their legs, mixing with the water and running over his balls. Miranda panted as she came down from her high, so the yahg brushed some wet hair strands from her eyes.

"You need a moment's rest?" he asked her.

Miranda lifted her head and nodded at the Shadow Broker.

"I'll be ready for the second round in a few minutes," she answered.

The Shadow Broker nodded at her as Miranda rested in his embrace. She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his triangular mouth. He responded by lazily drawing small circles on her shoulder blade. He stroked her back, playing with the wet tips of her hair, her warmth and tightness below keeping him from dropping into flaccidity. The Lawson prodigy ran one hand along the contours of one of his horns. Her other slid down her body, over her soft breasts and down her stomach to the bulge in her lower belly. She squeezed it, earning a grunt and a twitch from her large lover. Minutes later, Miranda felt her libido return, so she signaled the yahg by perching her hand on his waist.

"Ready?" he rumbled.

"Let's keep going," Miranda nodded softly.

The yahg slid his hands under each of her buttocks and lifted her up a few inches before easing her back down, slowly stiffening back to full hardness. Miranda let out a soft cry as she perched her legs around his pelvis. Tilting her head back, she rolled her hips to match with his rhythmic pace. His tongue emerged, lapping at her nipples as she rode his length, their previous releases lubricating the insertion. The Lawson prodigy perched her hands on his shoulders. She shoved herself down, jamming his length to its maximum depth, feeling her insides shift a little to make room, and nearly came on the spot.

"Nnngh," she cried out.

He grunted as a hand fell at her lower back as she rode him more vigorously, water sloshing and splashing loudly. The Shadow Broker wrapped his arm around her back and held her close.

"Aahhh…" she cried out, gritting her teeth, feeling her body succumb and then shudder in her orgasm.

She rode herself through it and then came again, everything alighting with sensitivity. The Shadow Broker didn't accelerate his pace any further, but when he felt her walls tighten around his length, he gripped her waist with his hand.

"So enthusiastic," he grunted, "you must've developed a taste for me."

Just as he finished his sentence, Miranda felt his length pulsate inside her as threads of semen filled deep inside of her. She mewled, as she felt her womb flood with his hot and heavy seed. Seconds later, excess semen leaked out of her orifice and coated their nether regions.

"You always have so much," she panted, reaching down with a finger, catching it and bringing it to her lips, humming as she savored the salty tang.

As they started coming down from their high, the Shadow Broker slowly withdrew from her, allowing Miranda to climb off his lap and settle back in the tub. Her limbs were shaking as she lay back, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as cum oozed out of her opening into the water. The yahg allowed her to rest her head on his leg in the afterglow while he traced her shoulder with his thick finger.

"I'm impressed you can take me so well," he commented.

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"That's because you excelled where Mr. Harper or even my own father couldn't," she replied.

"Is that so?" he smirked.

Several minutes later, Miranda and the Shadow Broker rinsed themselves off and stepped out of the tub before drying themselves off. She slid her hand along his side, giving him a sultry smile as she walked away, completely nude, giving him quite the view as she collected her clothes. They made their way back into the bedroom and climbed onto the large bed, the Lawson prodigy nestling up to the yahg.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned against him, closing her eyes.

The Shadow Broker's expression softened in his eyes as he pulled a blanket over her.

"Sleep well, little one," he rumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda had gotten used to living at the base over the course of several days. The Shadow Broker felt confident she could thrive in the xenobiology department at some point. And so Miranda set to work, guided by another salarian as her intelligence allowed her to quickly adapt to the environment and projects. Some time later, the Shadow Broker took interest in a notification from a Spectre, so he opened the message and read it:

_{This is Spectre Arterius speaking,_

_I have recently accepted an assignment that my apprentice can participate in, but the information we have is currently inadequate. Perhaps we could come over to your base of operations and discuss the conditions to obtain the data we need to accomplish the assignment? I'll be waiting for your response.}_

The Shadow Broker perked up his ear fins at the name Arterius. He keyed an intercom, a beep sounding before he spoke.

"Miranda, would you come up to my office, please?" he requested.

The Shadow Broker waited several minutes until Miranda stepped into the office, her catsuit giving off a professional impression.

"You have something for me, big guy?" Miranda asked.

The Shadow Broker nodded.

"We will have guests in a few hours," he said, "a Spectre and their apprentice."

Miranda folded her arms behind her back.

"It sounds like they have something crucial to discuss," she mused as she approached the desk.

The Shadow Broker's eyes moved from head to toe and back, drinking in the perfect form wrapped in skintight leather. He couldn't help but feel a small twitch in his loins.

"Quite. Spectres have considerable authority across the Galaxy," the yahg nodded, "to seek me out for information suggests they have exhausted other avenues."

Miranda sat down next to him and skimmed through the message on the terminal.

"Who would want to deprive a Spectre of sufficient information?" Miranda pondered, "some bastard who's also on the run from you?"

"Hard to say at this point. We'll learn more when they arrive," he said, sliding his hand down her back.

Over the course of a few hours, Miranda relaxed as she leaned closer to the yahg, allowing him to stroke her back. She was feeling increasingly frisky, and had started to massage his crotch when they were made aware of an approaching ship. They both sat upright minutes later when a turian and a human female stepped into the main office. The woman before both of them brushed some strands of her red hair out of her green eyes before she gave the yahg a puzzled look.

"I assume you must be the Shadow Broker Saren was talking about," she said.

"I am," he rumbled, hands crossed in front of him, "you are Shepard, yes?"

Shepard nodded before she tilted her head towards Saren. They both didn't hesitate to sit down in front of his desk.

"I am impressed you volunteered to evaluate a human for Spectre candidacy," the Shadow Broker commented, "last I recall, you weren't fond of them."

Saren sighed as he shrugged.

"Well," Saren admitted as he placed his hand on Jane's shoulder, "she saved my life once, and I respect her for that."

Saren then glanced at Miranda, his steely blue eyes focusing on her.

"It seems you have a human accomplice of your own," he added.

The Shadow Broker responded with a chuckle.

"You could say that," he agreed.

Miranda stood to her feet, compelling Jane to do the same before they shook hands.

"Miranda Lawson," Miranda greeted.

"Commander Jane Shepard," Jane replied, "Alliance Navy."

Both Saren and the Shadow Broker stood to their feet.

"So," Saren asked, "are there requirements you would want from both of us?"

Miranda placed her hand behind her head.

"I have an idea," Miranda offered, "you two want to join us?"

Saren and Jane made brief glances before they nodded at Miranda. The Shadow Broker glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose we can make this work," the yahg agreed.

The Shadow Broker sat back down at his desk, and Miranda perched on his lap while she still faced the Spectre and his human apprentice. After Jane nodded at Saren, he embraced her from behind and nuzzled his face against hers, his chest rumbling with deep purrs. The yahg ran his hands up Miranda's sides, one reaching up to a breast and enveloping it as his other caressed her thigh. She moaned softly as she nuzzled her face against his. Miranda reached down, stroking her hand across the bulge growing in his pants as Saren started to roam over Jane's chest.

Jane tilted her head and kissed her turian mentor's mandible while she reached for her armor seals. Miranda felt the yahg begin to undo her catsuit, releasing clasps and tugging at the zipper. After a few seconds, the Lawson prodigy shrugged off her catsuit just as Jane started slipping out of her armor. Miranda couldn't help but notice Jane admiring her body as she became naked, the younger woman also enjoying the athletic build of the redhead. As the human Spectre candidate turned around and helped Saren with removing his armor, Miranda turned towards the Shadow Broker as he started stripping himself.

"Time to get you out, big guy," she grinned.

Once the yahg undid the clasps, Miranda helped peel off his suit. By this point, Jane had worked Saren out of his own armor, the turian rubbing along her slit as she worked his cock out of its sheath and started stroking it.

"Spirits, Shepard," Saren whispered into her ear.

Jane smiled as she ran her hand along the back of Saren's neck. Miranda opened the yahg's pants to reveal his own length of meat, subconsciously licking her lips at the sight of it again, especially since it was starting to harden up before her eyes. They both made a brief glance at Saren as Jane perched onto the desk and leaned back. The turian Spectre knelt down and pressed his lip plates against her nether regions. Miranda smiled at the yahg before he suddenly planted his hands under her behind and lifted her straight up his body, parking her bare pelvis on his face. She rested on her back and watched as he extended his tongue and brushed it against her clit. Moaning softly, Miranda made a firm grip on her breast with her own hand.

Jane meanwhile leaned back, eyes closed, head tipped back as the turian Spectre licked her lower lips. Saren wormed his tongue deep inside and his chest rumbled with purrs, sending intense vibrations into his apprentice's core. Miranda reached up for one of the yahg's horns and started to grin herself on his face, his tongue penetrating her, wetness slathering across her pelvis. The Shadow Broker let out a soft rumble as he grasped her waist with his large hands.

"Unh!" Miranda cried out, leaning back and spotting Jane moaning softly.

Both the Alliance commander and the Lawson prodigy glanced at one another before they grasped each other's hand. They tightened their respective grips every time a sensitive spot was struck, gasping and mewling. They each hooked their legs over their partners' shoulders. The two males took their thighs in their hands and lapped at them more vigorously. Over the course of a few minutes, Jane and Miranda nearly reached their limit when Saren tilted his head towards his apprentice. Once Shepard gave him a nod, the turian Spectre withdrew his tongue, compelling the Shadow Broker to do the same.

"Shepard?" Saren paused.

Jane stroked Saren's mandible with her hand.

"I think I have a way to savor the main course," Jane explained, "Miranda, you up for it?"

Miranda watched as Saren embraced Jane from behind, so she glanced over her shoulder and nodded at the yahg. The two woman climbed onto the desk, perched on their knees and quickly locked their lips, breathlessly kissing one another as their male companions aligned with their openings and inserted their lengths. As the turian Spectre and the yahg slowly sank in, Jane and Miranda groaned softly as they held one another close.

"He's so big," Miranda whispered to Jane, their faces sweaty, hairs sticking to them.

"As large as Saren's?" Jane agreed, "I can see that."

A few minutes later, the Shadow Broker and Saren slowly started pounding into their human partners. Miranda and Jane went back to making out while the turian Spectre and the yahg reached around and traced circles around their partners' clits. Miranda cried out as she felt closing in on an orgasm. Jane felt herself reaching her peak, so she placed her hand behind the Lawson prodigy's head. They locked lips as they released, moaning heavily into one another's mouth. Both Saren and the Shadow Broker could feel their mates' walls tightening around their cocks, so they embraced their human women from behind.

"Shepard," Miranda whispered between pants, "how long do…you and Saren last?"

Jane chuckled softly.

"The longest session we had lasted three rounds," Jane answered.

Saren chuckled as he nuzzled his face against his human's neck. It wasn't long after before the males reached their peaks, spurting hot sperm into their lovers. The four took several minutes to cool down from the first round with the turian and the yahg still hilted inside of the Alliance commander and the Lawson prodigy.

"Wh-what now?" Miranda panted.

"You wanna go for another round or two?" Jane whispered.

"Make it two more," Miranda nodded.

Saren purred as he licked the base of Jane's neck. The Shadow Broker rumbled, giving Miranda a few shallow strokes as his load slipped out and slapped onto the desk.

"You wanna join us in the next round, big guy?" Miranda cooed seductively, glancing over her shoulder.

He twitched his length, Miranda feeling it in response.

"Does that answer your question?" he rumbled.

Miranda nodded with a smile as Saren cupped Jane's breast with one hand and started thrusting into her again, the fluids having eased the friction of their rhythmic pace. The room was once again filled with slapping, only wetter this time. Both Jane and Miranda angled their hips, allowing Saren and the Shadow Broker to grind deeper into them.

"Mmm, that's the spot," Jane moaned, licking at Miranda's face.

Jane and Miranda maintained their embrace while the Shadow Broker fondled the Lawson prodigy's breasts and kept up his pace.

"Unh! Fuck me, big guy!" Miranda cried out, rousing a smirk from Jane.

Jane groaned softly while Saren continued stroking her clit. With both Miranda and the Shadow Broker in their trance, Jane kneaded the Lawson prodigy's shoulders. Jane lifted her chest and Miranda leaned in, licking and sucking at a nipple. The entire office seemed to spin as both of them feeling the suction-like movements, the mixed fluids drawing the Shadow Broker and Saren's lengths in until their tips brushed along their cervixes. Miranda cried out as she felt her cervix being nudged by the yahg's tip. The Lawson prodigy tightened her grip on Jane as both of them shuddered in their second orgasm.

The turian and the yahg quickly followed, having their shafts gripped and massaged, adding more sperm to their previous loads. In a matter of seconds, excess sperm leaked out of the humans' folds and trickled down their legs. After a minute of silence, Saren placed his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Shepard," he whispered, "want to change positions?"

Jane managed to regain enough coherent thought before she nodded at Saren. The turian Spectre withdrew from her for a brief moment, allowing his human apprentice to turn over and rest her back on the desk. The Alliance commander leaned back into a puddle of mixed fluids as Miranda climbed off the desk, briefly dropping to her haunches to suckle her lover's leaking tip before clambering back up. Once the Lawson prodigy lay her back on the desk, the Shadow Broker pushed his way back inside her.

"Unnngh," she moaned, watching the bulge appear in her lower belly as cum squished under her back and rear end.

As the Shadow Broker grasped Miranda's thighs, Saren burrowed himself into Jane's folds, encouraging her to hook her legs over his hip spurs.

"Pound me," she whispered, drawing him in close with her calves.

Saren purred as he kneaded Jane's shoulder with his hand.

"Gladly, my darling," Saren cooed.

Miranda was busy receiving the yahg's length at speed, her body sliding on the cum-slickened surface as his testicles bounced against her rear end. The Shadow Broker leaned his head closer to hers, brushing his tongue against her cheek while she perched her hands on his shoulders. He shunted his hips forward, driving her up the desk with a gasp. Her back squished through the mess there as more cum was squeezed out of her opening around him. Strangely enough, the Shadow Broker didn't stop his pace as Saren held Jane close to him in their rhythmic pace. Miranda's legs rose up, swinging back and forth as she was penetrated at speed, her breasts dancing on her chest.

She and Jane made brief glances at one another before they held hands. Saren and the Shadow Broker took the hint and the yahg took the turian's hand into his. Several more strokes later, Jane and Miranda both felt their walls tighten around the turian and the yahg's cocks, their bodies shuddering in their orgasm. The cocks soon followed, hardening and twitching to send thick streamers into their bodies. They started coming down from their high, so the Shadow Broker lifted Miranda into his arms and settled into his seat while Saren gave Jane a deep kiss and withdrew his length.

Miranda, exhausted as she was, still managed to grind down on his shaft a little, semen oozing out around him. The Shadow Broker rumbled as he held her close to him in a gentle embrace. A few minutes later, the yahg withdrew his length from the Lawson prodigy and reached for a drawer, pulling out a few towels and handing two of them to Saren and Jane. The four of them spent several minutes wiping the fluids off the surface of the desk and the floor before they slipped their uniforms back on. After taking a moment to place the soiled towels into the hamper, the yahg sat back down at his desk.

"I might as well return the favor for your performance," he told Saren.

"I appreciate it," Saren nodded, "thank you."

The Shadow Broker took a moment to scroll through the database in his terminal until a short while later, he found a few files matching the details of Saren's mission. He didn't hesitate to upload the files into an OSD before he offered it to the turian Spectre.

"I'm sure it'll increase your chance of success," the Shadow Broker said.

Saren nodded as he plucked the OSD from the yahg's hand. The turian Spectre turned his head towards his apprentice.

"We have what we need," Saren informed, "shall we?"

Jane nodded with a smile before she made a brief glance at Miranda.

"Well, I say we had a great time for the four of us," Jane complimented, "thanks."

Miranda nodded back with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun," she agreed.

Jane and Saren turned to leave the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the following week, Miranda took interest in some book titles she wanted to read but her father wouldn't allow her to obtain them. The Shadow Broker installed a bookshelf in his quarters, which allowed Miranda to pick out the book titles. Whenever she left her shift, she would often pick out one of the titles and read it while she sat alongside the yahg. It was nice to just sit and read while he played with her hair or stroked her back in such a peaceful moment.

That peaceful moment was interrupted when Miranda checked a browser in her datapad, only to notice it detected some sort of error.

"Oh, boy," she muttered.

"A problem?" the yahg asked.

Miranda nodded at the Shadow Broker before she examined the details of the error. After a minute or so, she sent a message to a sponsor affected by the glitch:

_{Feron, how are you faring?}_

Miranda placed the datapad on her lap and closed her eyes for a brief moment. It didn't take long before Feron sent a ping:

_{I was lucky to avoid a complete hack, but someone stole my client's files recently.}_

The yahg also took a moment to read the message in question. The Shadow Broker didn't hesitate to send a message himself.

_{Thank you for reporting your concerns, Feron.}_

The Shadow Broker took a moment to access Feron's client's numbers, his eight eyes taking note of a particular asari on the list.

"Dr. T'Soni," he rumbled, selecting her name to start composing a message.

The Shadow Broker took a few minutes to complete the message and review it before he sent it.

"Seems we'll have another visitor soon," he told her, closing the terminal.

Miranda tilted her head to the right.

"You know her?" Miranda paused.

The Shadow Broker placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's an archaeologist…a Prothean expert," he explained, "young, but sharp."

Miranda slowly stood to her feet and shuffled back into his quarters to place the book in her hand back on the shelf. She then returned to the office and sat back down next to him.

"So, will her visit play out like the last one?" she observed, playfully.

The Shadow Broker chuckled as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"I imagine you don't have experience with asari?" he asked.

Miranda shook her head.

"It's quite something," he clarified, "but I won't spoil it for you."

Miranda and the Shadow Broker waited for a couple hours. As before, they were alerted to the arrival of an approaching craft, Miranda tapping her fingers in anticipation as their visitor made the walk from the hangar to the office. Before her eyes stood the beautiful blue asari as she gave both the Lawson prodigy and the yahg an intense stare before slowly approaching them.

"You haven't found any clues on who the culprit is," she asked in such an irritated tone, "have you?"

Miranda sighed with a shrug.

"Sorry," Miranda apologized, "we haven't had luck in that department yet."

Liara slowly nodded before she planted her hands on the desk and lowered her head.

"And this was all the recent research I made," Liara continued to rant, "gone in a matter of seconds."

"An inconvenience, yes," the Shadow Broker agreed.

Liara made a brief glance at Miranda after she felt a small portion of anger leave her mind.

"So," Liara asked the yahg, "how did this human wind up here?"

"She has agreed to be a…companion, for a period of time," he replied.

Liara gave both Miranda and the Shadow Broker a confused stare.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" Miranda inquired.

"What exactly did you agree to?" Liara insisted, hands on her hips.

Miranda slowly stood to her feet.

"The agreement allows me to indulge in whatever desires I can get away with," Miranda admitted.

To emphasize her point, Miranda undid her zipper. Liara's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed.

"I…ahem. Well, uh…"

"Is something the matter, asari?" the Shadow Broker rumbled.

"Is she…is she actually, oh she is," she stammered as Miranda stripped out of the catsuit and stood naked wearing only a smile.

"I understand the feeling of frustration, Liara," Miranda reassured her, "it's ok."

Liara slowly nodded as she and Miranda pulled one another into a gentle embrace, the asari resting her head on the Lawson prodigy's shoulder in a moment of silence.

"So," Liara blurted, "what kind of desires do you get away with?"

"You want to join us?" Miranda offered, "we can help you feel better."

"Well I…uh," Liara looked over at the yahg, who just grinned.

Liara slowly closed her eyes.

"I guess some stress relief would do the trick," Liara nodded.

Miranda leaned in closer to the asari.

"He feels amazing," she whispered with a giggle.

Liara smiled softly before she sat on the desk and reached for the clasps of her outfit. Miranda licked her lips as she watched the asari undress, opening her jacket to show she wore nothing underneath, her subtly scaled skin looking silky smooth and her breasts luscious. Watching the Lawson prodigy intertwine her hands with the asari's, the Shadow Broker simply undid his pants. Liara gasped as she saw him flop out into the open, starting to harden and extend.

"How do you manage to accommodate him?" Liara clamored, curiosity filling her mind.

"Maybe with some foreplay and patience," Miranda remarked, "and we're set to go."

Liara carefully examined Miranda's breasts and took them into her hands. She gasped as her sensitive nipples perked up.

"How am I doing?" Liara whispered.

"Y-You're doing good," Miranda encouraged, "keep going."

The yahg watched, his length stiffening to full hardness as the two women caressed one another. As Liara brushed her tongue along Miranda's neck, the asari traced her hand down the Lawson prodigy's stomach.

"Mmm," Miranda moaned, reaching around to cup the asari's taut behind.

Gently grasping the human's waist, Liara emitted biotic particles from her fingertips.

"Oh!" Miranda mewled, feeling the soft tingle around her groin.

Liara closed her eyes as she gave Miranda a peck on the cheek.

"How does that feel?" she whispered.

Miranda responded with another soft moan. She did know asari were well known for their biotics, but had she known she could stimulate her genitals with her biotics, she would've taken full advantage of it. At least she managed to catch that bit of information.

"Go ahead," Miranda muttered.

Upon cue, Liara slid two fingers into Miranda's sheath.

"Unh," she moaned, a small squishy sound filling her ears as the digits penetrated her.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Liara and held her close.

"Goddess, you're wet," Liara breathed.

"You fine with me returning the favor?" Miranda asked softly.

The instant Liara nodded, Miranda located the apex of the asari's thighs. Liara gasped as Miranda rubbed her fingers through the soft, puffy folds. With both the asari and the Lawson operative still fingering one another, they slowly stepped closer to the Shadow Broker and climbed onto his thick thigh, allowing him to wrap his thick arms around both of them.

"You two are getting along well," the yahg encouraged.

"Thanks, big guy," Miranda made a brief glance at the Shadow Broker between pants.

Liara's eyes opened and she glanced down, staring right at his thick, throbbing shaft oozing precum. Still, the asari used the biotic particles to stimulate the nerves in the Lawson prodigy's walls, encouraging Miranda to start emitting biotic particles of her own. With concentration, Miranda summoned a glow around the asari's rear end, while another appeared on the tip of the Shadow Broker's cock. Groaning softly, he ran his thick hands down Liara and Miranda's backs.

"Mmm, you going to show us a good time, big boy?" Miranda teased.

The Shadow Broker chuckled before he licked Miranda's forehead.

"Maybe you two can figure out your initial position?" he suggested.

Liara and Miranda exchanged glances as they withdrew their fingers.

"Miranda," Liara offered, "I have an idea."

Liara swung her legs onto the yahg's lap and sandwiched his length between them. Miranda took a moment to examine the asari's legs before she perched her legs over Liara's and pressed her crotch against the Shadow Broker's cock.

"Goddess, it's hard and thick," Liara gasped.

Miranda sat opposite, squashing her breasts against the asari's. Precum smeared onto their bellies, drawing out sticky, syrupy strands. The Shadow Broker perched his hands on their shoulders, allowing them to rest their heads on his chest. The two women moaned, grinding their tits against one another, their pussies against his length, coating it with wetness as his sticky preseminal fluid slickened their stomachs. Moments later, the yahg slowly thrust his hips upwards, brushing his shaft against their damp folds. They gasped, Liara reaching down and catching his upper half with her hand, palm gliding over the lubricated surface. Miranda savored the carnal thrills as she curled her toes and clenched her thighs.

The Shadow Broker groaned, feeling himself getting close. The two woman had intensified their movements, the biotics still caressing his tip and their loins. He didn't bother to stop them, the feeling and view too good to handle. With a growl he let himself slide over the edge and the pair on his lap gasped as his cock started to pulsate just as they simultaneously shuddered in their climax, slinging hot white semen up between them and splattering their bodies and breasts, even catching their chins with it. They both observed as the yahg took a moment to rest.

"Miranda, can I call first dibs?" Liara requested.

A moment later, Miranda nodded before she shifted her position, pressing her back against the Shadow Broker's chest and straddling his length. With cum still sliding down her body, leaving darkened damp trails in its wake, Liara spread her legs, gripping his still hard shaft in hand and positioning at it her entrance. Miranda watched, feeling his heat against her lower lips as she idly ran her finger through the lines of seed he had spent on her body and consumed it. The asari pressed her forehead against the Lawson prodigy's as she started lowering herself onto the yahg's erect length.

"Ahhhh," she whimpered as it spread her open, her juices and his cum easing the entry, but still proving a tight fit.

Miranda reached out and perched her hands on Liara's shoulders. She kissed the asari's forehead, licking at the front of the tendrils that stretched off the back of her scalp. Liara moaned softly, finally bottoming out on the yahg and feeling his balls press against her rear. She cupped Miranda's breasts, lubricating the nipples and sucking on them, darting in here and then to sweep her tongue at a stray bit of ejaculate the human had missed. The Shadow Broker placed one hand over Liara's shoulder and located Miranda's clit with the other as he started rocking his pelvis in a rhythmic pace.

"Unh!" Liara cried out as the meat inside her started to shift, bulging her belly just as it would Miranda.

Miranda also mewled the instant the yahg stroked her clit in a circular pattern. She leaned back, exposing her torso for the asari to kiss and lick at as she bounced up and down, her buttocks clapping loudly against the yahg's weighty testicles. The Lawson prodigy massaged the asari's shoulders as she clenched her thighs around the base of the massive beast's shaft.

"Goddess, I'm close," Liara whined, panting and slumping onto Miranda's chest, her head squashing one of her soft breasts.

"It's ok," Miranda whispered, "let it out."

Liara did so, crying out as her body shuddered in orgasm so hard she projected some of her fluids, squirting a small amount onto Miranda's mound. The harsh clenching and wetness put the yahg over the edge again, his growls rumbling as he expended a second load into the asari's insides. As she took a minute or so to come down from her high, the asari embraced herself to the Lawson prodigy while the Shadow Broker withdrew his length.

"I think it's your turn, now," Liara told Miranda.

"Ok then, sit up on the desk," Miranda smiled, the asari gingerly doing so, "lie back."

Liara followed the instruction and laid back, spreading her legs to display her slightly gaping blue opening, sperm still oozing out of it. Miranda shuffled forward, placing herself in front of his tip.

"Give it to me, big guy," she begged, before dipping her head in to start eating the cream from the asari's nether region.

Liara moaned softly as the Shadow Broker aligned his tip with Miranda's moist folds and pushed his way inside her, eliciting a stifled moan from the Lawson prodigy.

"Like this?" the Shadow Broker grinned.

"Nnngh, just like that," she moaned, cum on her lips and chin, strings connecting her to Liara's pussy before she leaned back in to lap at her.

The Shadow Broker cupped Miranda's breasts with his hands as he started rocking his hips into her. Juices slopped out of her opening as she was shunted back and forth, her arms wrapped around the asari's thighs while Liara played with her breasts. Each stroke from the yahg sent pleasurable tingles into her nerves. The Lawson prodigy let out strained moans whenever the Shadow Broker's tip nudged her cervix.

"Mmm, give all of it to me, big guy," she moaned, Liara heaving above her as she was licked closer to release.

The Shadow Broker started circling Miranda's clit with his thick finger as he slowly accelerated his pace. Heat pooled in her stomach, causing the Lawson prodigy to tighten her grip. Her cries grew louder as she felt her stomach bulge with each stroke. She clenched her thighs as she shuddered in an intense climax, her walls squeezing his length and drawing it further inside. With a growl, the Broker's tip nudged through Miranda's cervix, the human mewling loudly before her womb was filled with several heavy pulses of hot seed. The Lawson burrowed the tip of her tongue into the asari's folds and felt her walls convulse in an orgasm of her own.

As Liara's legs tightened around the back of Miranda's head, the Broker pulled his length out, fluids spilling onto the floor as he swung his semi-hard length against the human's buttocks, patting them with his meaty shaft and sending strands of semen across her flawless skin. The Lawson prodigy removed her tongue as she came down from her high.

"Goddess, that was intense," Liara panted.

Miranda sat upright before she leaned back onto the yahg's chest, encouraging him to wrap his arms around her. One of her hands fell to her belly, a small bump in it gradually decreasing as his release leaked out of her and all over his genitals.

"How are you feeling, T'Soni?" the Shadow Broker asked as he held Miranda close in the afterglow.

"It was…really good," Liara shivered, lying back on the desk and looking up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of silence, the Shadow Broker licked at Miranda's forehead before he released her from his embrace. He opened a drawer and pulled out a large towel. He placed Miranda on the desk, allowing her to gently hold Liara's hand as he set off to wipe away any messes he left behind. After he cleaned off his workspace, he brushed some of the leftover semen off both the Lawson prodigy and the asari. The girls giggled as he did so, the Broker giving them a smirk as he deposed of the towel.

"How do you like a yahg's cock, then?" Miranda grinned to the asari.

Liara slowly sat upright.

"It certainly is an experience," she answered as she reached for her uniform.

"Asari are always fun to interact with," the Broker chuckled as he started to dress himself.

Miranda also took her time to slip her catsuit back on while the Shadow Broker reviewed the report from Feron.

"So, I can provide what you need to pursue your data thief, T'Soni," the Broker rumbled.

Liara nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," she acknowledged.

"You are welcome," he replied, sitting down, "perhaps you would join us again sometime. Miranda seems to have taken a shine to you."

Liara thought over the offer in a moment of silence before she and Miranda exchanged contact numbers. The Shadow Broker then uploaded a few files into an OSD and handed it to the asari.

"Take care, Miranda," Liara told her.

"I think she had fun, big guy," Miranda grinned as the asari departed with an emphasized sway in her hips.

The Shadow Broker grinned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you two want to play with each other next time while I'm busy," he reassured her, "I don't mind."

Miranda slowly nodded as she gently ran her hand along his horn.

"Gladly," Miranda agreed.

The yahg gently patted Miranda on her shoulder before she made her way out of the office, heading over to the xenobiology department to start a new shift.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda woke up all of a sudden in a cold sweat, and she took note that it was still in the middle of the night. She just forgot what dream she just had, yet she still had trouble going back to sleep. She tried nestling up to the yahg, but she couldn't find herself dozing off. She tried one position for several minutes, and when that didn't work, she shifted in her bed, only to hear the yahg rumble as he turned over.

"Lawson," he whispered, "is something troubling you?"

Miranda froze in her tracks as she tilted her head towards the Shadow Broker. After a moment of silence, she let out a soft sigh and hugged her arms to her chest.

"I should be happy that I feel at home here," Miranda admitted, "but…for some reason, I still feel empty on the inside."

For some reason, the Shadow Broker's expression softened in his eyes and placed his hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Go on," he beckoned.

Closing her eyes, Miranda took in a deep breath, canceling out the harsh tone of her father's voice that echoed in her mind.

"You are aware I was designed to be physically superior, correct?" Miranda mentioned, "you can throw in the best education and training and yet…a perfect human can still make mistakes."

The yahg listened with interest as he brushed some hair strands out of her eyes.

"When my father created me," Miranda continued, "he didn't want a daughter, he wanted a dynasty."

"I see," he replied, deciding to let her choose the words and way to address it.

The Shadow Broker cupped Miranda's cheek with his hand, allowing her to lean into the touch.

"Even if my father showered me with as many luxuries he could invest in," Miranda added, "even that was apparently designed for his selfish objective. He forbade me from having any friends and isolated me from public for as long as I could remember."

Miranda took a moment to let out a deep sigh.

"I was hoping he would show at least some ounce of nurturing a parent is supposed to give," Miranda admitted, "but…he never did."

The Shadow Broker ran his hand along her back in an effort to soothe her.

"I…can understand how you feel," the yahg drawled, "my previous…the previous Shadow Broker. The way he treated me was…"

He clenched his fist and ground his teeth as he let out a soft growl. Miranda perked her head upwards as she saw the yahg's ear fins twitch rapidly.

"You want to know more about it?" the Shadow Broker asked, "he was a lot worse when he ran the whole network…before I crushed him."

Miranda slowly nodded without saying anything. Upon cue, the yahg slowly lifted his arm, allowing Miranda to examine a scar that ran along the length of his arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Miranda asked, her fingers trailing the scar.

"Any experiments he came up with could easily kill a helpless pyjak, but I managed to endure all of them," the Shadow Broker explained, "he did want a trophy when he took interest in my species."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she whispered, feeling some tears build up in her eyes, sniffing as her nose moistened.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Shadow Broker extended his arm.

"Come closer," he beckoned.

Miranda climbed onto the yahg's lap and embraced herself to him. The Shadow Broker wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Miranda snuggled in against him, sniffing quietly as he rocked her back and forth in a few minutes of silence.

"You feeling all right?" the yahg purred.

After a moment of silence, Miranda slowly nodded.

"Better now," she answered with a smile, "thank you."

The yahg smiled at Miranda as he reclined on his bed, pulling a blanket over the Lawson prodigy.

"Good night, little one," he whispered, holding her close.

"Good night, big guy," she replied with a smile.

With a gentle warm embrace from the yahg's thick arms soothing her, sleep began clouding her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry paced around the living room impatiently as the Illusive Man sat on the couch, staring in confusion.

"How could this happen?" he snarled.

The Illusive Man sighed as he facepalmed.

"I understand the frustration, Mr. Lawson," he said, "we searched for over two weeks and still no sign of her."

"She can't have just up and vanished!" Lawson barked, "she's a pinnacle of human perfection. How hard can that be to find around here?"

Henry huffed as he folded his hands in front of him.

"I tried calling Miranda to find out where she was," the Illusive Man added, "but then she called me an asshole and hung up on me."

Henry gave Mr. Harper a puzzled stare.

"Perhaps you should have been more subtle," the Illusive Man said, "kept her on the line long enough to initiate a trace. Your hotheadedness gets the better of you at times, Henry."

Henry groaned as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Right," he retorted, "I don't want to have to report my daughter missing to the Alliance."

"It's possible the Shadow Broker took her," the Illusive Man suggested.

Henry instantly dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists.

"That son of a bitch!" he snarled, "how could he have known she existed?!"

"He _**is**_ the Shadow Broker," the Illusive Man replied, "I imagine he knows a fair few things about you."

Out of frustration, Henry slumped into a lounge chair. Two weeks have passed since Miranda vanished and during that time, none of the Shadow Broker's agents attacked him.

"If he took her, it might explain why nothing more has happened with you," the Illusive Man continued.

"Does it even matter that he somehow spared me?" Henry thundered.

"Perhaps she managed to cut some kind of deal," Harper shrugged.

Henry lowered his head, squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist.

"I might need a replacement," he muttered.

Mr. Harper cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you're willing to give up on her quickly," the Illusive Man commented.

Henry rose to his feet.

"If the Shadow Broker has Miranda," Henry asserted, "then you can bet your rat's ass that he can do whatever he wants to her."

"What makes you think she'd let him?" Harper raised an eyebrow, "she seems to know what she wants and doesn't."

Henry instantly gave the Illusive Man the stink-eye.

"Just a suggestion," he shrugged.

Henry stormed out of the living room in disgust.

"Sensitive subject," Henry muttered.

* * *

The following day, Miranda's shift hadn't started yet, so she spent most of the morning in the Broker's office. She settled underneath his desk and unzipped the yahg's pants as he ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled his penis out, weighing it in her hand and caressing it with kisses and licks as she slowly stroked it, feeling it harden in her palm. The yahg groaned softly as he kept himself focused on managing the incoming and outgoing messages. Miranda pursed her lips against his tip, whipping her tongue across the opening in it and sweeping up the first beads of preseminal fluid, one hand spreading the shaft while the other caressed his testicles. The Lawson prodigy made a brief glance at the yahg's expression before she took his tip into her mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed into him, sending vibrations through his nerves.

She felt herself getting wet as she worked up some spit, wetting his upper half. She kept stroking the base of his shaft. It didn't take too long for Miranda's skilled hands and mouth to bring the large beast to climax, the Broker gripping his arm rest as an orgasm washed over him. She watched his length pulsate as threads of sperm drizzled her face. She caught some on her tongue, swallowing it down and going back in to suck out the remainder as his semen dripped off her cheeks. As he came down from his high, the Shadow Broker tilted his head downwards and brushed a stray hair out of the Lawson prodigy's eyes.

"Thanks," he purred, "I needed that."

"Anytime, big guy," she replied through hooded eyes, running her finger through the rivulets of seed and slipping then into her mouth one by one.

After a moment, Miranda crawled out from under the desk, allowing the yahg to wipe out any remaining sperm from her face with a towel. She shot him a smile, trailing her fingers along her arm as she turned to leave, making sure she gave him something good to watch as she sauntered out of the room. This was good timing as the Lawson prodigy made her way to the xenobiology department.

"Ah, Miss Lawson," the salarian she often worked with greeted, "I trust you are fed and rested?"

Miranda smiled as she subconsciously licked her lips, still tasting her lover on them.

"You could say that," she mused.

The salarian nodded at Miranda as she sat down next to him.

"So, what are we tackling today?" she asked.

The salarian checked his inbox.

"There is one entry of a human having feelings for a krogan living in the same prefabs as her," he mentioned, "and she's seeking advice on how to impress him."

Miranda smiled to herself, thinking of another large alien, but tried not to let too much slip to the salarian.

"Perhaps I can give her some pointers," Miranda offered, "suggestions."

"All right," the salarian nodded in agreement, "go on, then."

Miranda gave him a look that told him to busy himself elsewhere before she started typing, recounting her interactions with the yahg and paying particular focus on how to handle such a larger being. She reviewed her response twice before she sent it to the client in question.

"All done?" the salarian inquired as she sat upright again.

"All done," she nodded with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, Miranda followed the Shadow Broker into the bathroom, stepping over to the tub.

"Place your hands on the side there," the Broker requested just as Miranda stripped herself down.

"Sounds like you've got something planned, big guy," she smirked.

The Shadow Broker nodded as Miranda sat down at the edge of the tub. As she spread her legs in anticipation, he knelt down and took her thighs in hand, moving his face close to her pussy, hot breath tickling her sensitive nub as his long tongue flicked at her folds.

"Oooohhh," Miranda mumbled incoherently.

The Broker continued to lash at her nether region, burrowing his tongue deep inside her as Miranda panted and moaned, playing with her tits with her hands. As he continued his ministrations, the yahg ran his hand along her side.

"Mmm, I'm almost there," she mewled.

With pressure building up in her core, Miranda hooked her legs over the yahg's shoulders, feeling euphoria wash over her. The Shadow Broker kneaded one of her butt cheeks with his hand and used his other hand to stroke her clit, eliciting a mewl out of her as she shuddered in her climax. The yahg felt her walls release some salty fluid into his mouth, her muscles clenching hard across her body. The Shadow Broker withdrew his tongue and brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," he smiled.

Miranda nodded at the Shadow Broker as she slipped into the tub next to him. The yahg wrapped a thick arm around the human, allowing her to huddle up to him. The Broker idly played with her breast as she snuggled in against him, his other hand caressing her hair and making her sigh in content. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his thigh.

"You're so good to me, big guy," she purred.

"Thank you, Miranda," the Shadow Broker whispered.

She ran her hand up and down his leg, giving herself a smile as she pondered other ways to show her appreciation in the future. After a few minutes passed, Miranda and the Shadow Broker took turns rinsing one another in the warm water, washing off the suds. By the time they finished washing up, they stepped out of the tub and dried themselves up. The instant they stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the pyjak, who had been perching on the ottoman, spotted Miranda and scampered up to her before it stood on its hind legs.

"Hello, Lumiere," Miranda chuckled.

She patted the small creature on the head, Lumiere trilling under her attention as the Broker laughed.

"He was expecting us," the yahg commented.

Miranda nodded at the Shadow Broker as she lifted Lumiere into her arms.

"Do you want to sleep with us, little guy?" she cooed, tapping the end of his nose.

After a moment of silence, the Shadow Broker trudged over to the bed, encouraging Miranda to climb on and nestle next to the yahg. Miranda, still hugging Lumiere lightly, snuggled up against the yahg's larger frame, the sheets covering them both. She smiled softly as the pyjak quickly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Even after they finished breakfast the following morning, Miranda's shift hadn't started yet. For now, the Shadow Broker allowed her to keep him company. Some time later, the Lawson prodigy began examining some board games on the shelf. Among those board games, she found a box full of cards, so she took a moment to read the title. Miranda stepped out into the office, her eyes glued to the box as she sat down next to the yahg.

"Have you…ever played Cards Against Humanity?" Miranda asked.

The Shadow Broker made a brief glance at Miranda.

"I don't recall," he admitted.

Miranda scratched her head.

"I heard of this game before," Miranda explained, "but my father would disapprove of me getting it."

The yahg perked up his ear fins.

"Oh, why is that?" he asked.

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment.

"He said it was too inappropriate," she clarified.

"Well, we certainly don't get up to anything inappropriate now, do we?" he smirked.

Miranda let out a soft chuckle.

"It was only a matter of time before you gave me that key to my inner pervert," Miranda remarked.

"Innuendos, Miss Lawson?" he replied, raising an eyebrow, "how far you've fallen."

Miranda simply shrugged while the Shadow Broker checked Feron and Tazzik's database.

"Feron, Tazzik. Report to my office, please," he requested, releasing the intercom button.

After he closed out a browser, the yahg placed his hand on Miranda's shoulder. Several minutes later, a salarian and a drell stepped into the office.

"What do you need, sir?" the salarian asked, a rather large salarian at that.

"Tazzik," the Shadow Broker gestured to Miranda, "remember bringing over Miss Lawson?"

Tazzik paused for a moment before he nodded.

"I do," he answered, no longer hidden behind a helmet as he stared at Miranda.

Miranda placed the small box on the desk, which drew interest from Feron and Tazzik.

"Isn't that one of the board games that some of our clients gave away sometimes?" Feron paused.

"Yes," the Shadow Broker nodded.

"You want us to play it?" Feron asked.

"Sure," Miranda answered.

"Do you know how to play it?" Tazzik asked.

"Uh, well…no," she admitted.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," the Shadow Broker reassured her.

Miranda nodded before she opened the box and pulled out the stack of cards.

"I never understood human games," Tazzik grumbled as he and Feron sat down.

Miranda searched the box for a list of rules.

"Any luck?" the yahg asked.

Seconds later, the Lawson prodigy pulled out a folded piece of paper. She took a moment to unfold it before placing it on the desk.

"So," Feron asked, "how are we going to decide who gets to be the Card Czar first?"

Miranda took a moment to examine an app on the terminal.

"Maybe an equivalent of flipping the coin would do the trick?" Miranda suggested.

"That would be sufficient," the Broker nodded.

The Shadow Broker, Miranda, Tazzik and Feron placed their numbers into a digital raffle and with a tap of an icon, a roulette spun on the screen.

"Looks like it's…Feron," Miranda observed.

The yahg, the Lawson prodigy, the drell and the salarian drew ten white cards each, and then Feron drew one black card and took a moment to read it.

"Watch it," Feron read, "or I'll take your blank."

"Poor life choices," Tazzik read, "I don't get it."

Miranda selected one white card that caught her eye.

"Addicted to licking cane toads," Miranda read.

"What's a cane toad?" Feron paused in bewilderment.

Miranda shrugged as the Shadow Broker picked out his white card.

"A serious case of pencil dick," the yahg read.

Miranda burst into laughter as the three males looked bemused. The Shadow Broker couldn't help but smile softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is this what this game entails?" he clarified.

After Miranda calmed down a moment later, she nodded at the yahg. Feron soon picked out Miranda's card. After the yahg, Miranda and Tazzik placed the used white cards in a pile and retrieved a new white card each, Tazzik pulled out another black card.

"That's no moon," Tazzik read, "it's blank."

This time, Feron selected his white card.

"Survivor of the Cola Wars," Feron read.

Miranda blushed as she selected her option.

"Panda sex," she read.

Tazzik snorted before composing himself.

"What is a panda?" the salarian asked.

"An animal you would find on Earth," Miranda clarified.

The Shadow Broker drew his pick.

"Flying sex snakes," the yahg read.

Miranda and Feron exchanged some half-hearted chuckles. After an ensuing moment of silence, Tazzik selected the Shadow Broker's pick, so it was Miranda's turn to draw a black card.

"It's hard being blank in tech," Miranda read.

Feron picked out the first white card in his deck.

"That thing that electrocutes your abs," Feron read.

The game continued for some time, the four of them steadily learning how to play it and getting in some good laughs and, from Miranda's point of view, doses of embarrassment as well. Once the game finished, Feron ended up winning the little match. The drell seemed quite pleased with himself as he and Tazzik left, leaving Miranda alone with the yahg.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," the Shadow Broker observed.

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Did you?" she asked.

The Shadow Broker thought over the question for a moment.

"It's certainly a…new experience," the Shadow Broker answered.

Miranda smiled, leaning up against him and rubbing his arm.

"Thank you for playing," she complimented.

After putting away the box of cards, Miranda stepped out of the office to start her shift for the day.

* * *

Miranda returned to the Shadow Broker's office that evening. A bowl of her favorite soup was waiting for her with a glass of ice water and a small piece of toast arranged near the bowl. She was busy tucking into her soup when Lumiere suddenly darted between her legs, startling her and causing her to drop some of the soup onto her chest.

"Ugh, fuck!" she groaned, grabbing the Broker's attention.

"Hold on," the yahg drawled, "I'll give him a distraction."

The Shadow Broker pulled something out of a drawer, some kind of rope like toy, and tossed it out onto the floor. The pyjak, obviously familiar with it, quickly ran after the object, snapping it up and scurrying away. The yahg returned his focus to the Lawson prodigy.

"You all right?" he asked her.

Miranda slowly nodded.

"He made a bit of a mess, though," she added.

Miranda checked the amount of soup she had left in her bowl as the yahg knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like my help cleaning it?" he offered.

Miranda took a moment to think over the question as the Shadow Broker traced his thick finger along her cheek.

"If you want to lick it off," Miranda answered, "that would be great."

Miranda closed her eyes and tilted her head back, encouraging the yahg to lean his face closer to her chest. The Broker extended his tongue and began to sensually lap up the mess, caressing her sizable breasts each time with a warm wetness. Miranda moaned as her nipples were stimulated, feeling beads of dew start to form in her nether region. Once he finished licking up the mess, the Shadow Broker withdrew his tongue and ran his finger through her strands of hair.

"I'll let you finish your dinner," he offered.

"Thanks," Miranda nodded at him with a smile.

The Shadow Broker returned to his seat, allowing Miranda to continue eating her soup. Lumiere thankfully didn't bother her again as she finished her food, the Broker still quietly working away at his terminal. Once she finished her dinner, Miranda followed the yahg into his bedchambers half an hour later. The Shadow Broker rested on his back, allowing the Lawson prodigy to climb onto him, perching her hands on his shoulders as she stared down at him with a soft expression.

"Hey, big guy," she purred with a smile.

The Shadow Broker sighed in content as he ran his thick finger down the human prodigy's spine. Miranda placed her hands on either side of his head and softly stroked it. When the yahg cupped her rear with one hand, she moaned softly as she ground her crotch against his pelvis.

"Mmm, looks like you're after something, big guy," she whispered with a sultry look, squeezing one of her breasts through her catsuit.

With Miranda slowly undoing her zipper, the Shadow Broker cupped her exposed breast with one hand and caressed it. She mewled as he pinched her nipple, lifting her body to bring her breast to his mouth, cupping it from below as if he were nursing it. The Lawson prodigy managed to shrug off the catsuit in a minute or so before she reached for her clit with her hand.

"Don't you move, big guy," she purred, before twisting her body.

She swung her legs over until she was facing away from him, her bare crotch in his face. As the Broker wrapped his arms around her lower back and started to lavish her womanhood with his tongue, Miranda worked open his pants, freeing his rapidly hardening length and stroking it, moisture soon beading on its tip. The human prodigy brushed her tongue along the yahg's thick shaft.

"Mmm," she moaned, a few pants escaping as the yahg licked at her folds.

Miranda angled her hips the instant the Shadow Broker's tongue brushed along her clit. She opened her mouth wide, putting his tip beyond her lips and moaning into the end of his cock as she start to suck on it, one hand stroking his shaft and the other caressing his balls. The yahg let out a long rumbling moan as he slowly rolled his hips in sync with the Lawson prodigy's pace. Miranda enhanced her vocalizations as she administered her blowjob, making sure it was pleasant and slick for added effect. The yahg kept swirling his tongue over her clit while he slid a thick finger into the apex of her thighs.

Miranda keened as she worked her mouth further down his shaft, breathing through her nose and swallowing down the precum leaking profusely from his tip. Several minutes later, the yahg's cock became coated with the sticky precum mixed in with her saliva. He withdrew his finger and nudged her. Miranda pulled off his cock with a gasp and a few strings of fluid, shifting her weight around again and settling herself above his shaft, pulling it up with one hand to position it against her folds. She slowly started lowering herself onto the Shadow Broker's thick cock as she stared into his inky black eyes.

"Nnngh," she gasped as she felt herself being stretched, sinking down on him inch by inch, feeling her insides shift a little to accommodate him.

Miranda examined the slight bulge in her belly, pressing her palm against it before she gave it a light squeeze. In a split second, another spurt of precum filled her and coated her walls. She felt her pussy quiver around his muscular rod, the liquid warmth rolling down her insides. She took a moment to savor the blissful ache as she cupped the yahg's face with her hand.

"Fuck me," she breathed.

The Shadow Broker nodded as he placed his large hand on her shoulder. He slowly started rocking his hips into the Lawson prodigy, encouraging her to arch her back.

"Mmm, yes," she purred, licking her lips and squeezing her breasts as she rode him.

Miranda kept one hand perched on the yahg's shoulder as she spread her legs further apart. Demonstrating her earlier years in gymnastics, she managed to do the perfect splits, her legs straight to the sides, tightening her pelvic muscles on him. She gave the Shadow Broker a soft smile the instant she heard him let out a needy groan and grasped her waist with his other hand. She placed a hand on the bulge in her belly, rubbing her palm over it as she moved up and down on him. Each stroke from the bulky alien sent intense bliss through the nerves in her walls.

"I'm getting close," she moaned, feeling the nerves tingling throughout her body.

The Shadow Broker nudged Miranda to lean forward, allowing him to brush his tongue along the base of her neck. In several more strokes, the Lawson prodigy let out a sharp cry as she felt her walls tighten around the yahg's shaft, shuddering in her climax.

"That's it, little one," he breathed.

He seized her buttocks in his hands and pushed her down on his rod to bury all of it inside her, the tip pressing against her cervix as his balls unleashed their hot and heavy payload in thick streamers, flooding her belly to the point of resembling early stage pregnancy. Miranda heavily panted as her vulva pulsated in the afterglow. The yahg wrapped an arm around her lower back and levered himself up, her legs trying to wrap around the sides of his pelvis as he stood. Still buried inside her and twitching, he crossed to the bathroom and stepped into the empty bathtub before finally, holding her waist and buttocks, pulling himself out. His reasoning for doing that here was sound, given the amount of mess that slopped out of her onto the bottom of the tub, the human mewling as she felt cool air float into the opening his girth had temporarily left. Still, she let out a soft chuckle.

"That…was fantastic," she praised.

"We certainly have evidence of that," he smirked, glancing down at the pool of semen beneath her.

The Shadow Broker extended his hand, allowing Miranda to press her cheek against his palm. She hummed happily against his touch, still shivering in the afterglow. After a few minutes of silence, the yahg climbed into the tub and sat next to her.

"Apologies for the mess," he chuckled, spotting some of his release trailing down her thighs.

"That's fine," Miranda reassured the yahg as she perched her forearm on his thigh.

"We've certainly enjoyed each other a lot," he smiled.

After a moment of silence, the Shadow Broker reached for the faucet, letting the tub fill with soothing hot water. Miranda hummed softly as she was slowly surrounded by the warmth, watching the pool of seed wash away and dilute, feeling herself smile and quiver as her nether regions were submerged knowing his release was mixed in with it. Observing as she nestled up to him, the yahg wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her.

"I feel the same way," Miranda agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda woke up early the following morning as she stumbled into the bathroom. Perching her hands on the sink, the Lawson prodigy stared into the mirror and examined her reflection. No longer she saw herself as the perfect obedient little girl her father wanted. What stood before her now was a powerful woman who set herself free and embraced her sexual identity. It may have been worth escaping her father and making that deal with the Shadow Broker. She started relishing in this new reflection as she cupped one breast with her hand.

"Mmm," she moaned as she tweaked a nipple between forefinger and thumb, "look at that body…perfect in every possible aspect."

She slid her free hand down her bare belly toward her slit, rubbing the fingertips around her clit in a circle. Letting out a soft moan, she gave her nipple a slight pinch and slipped some fingers inside her sheath, hooking them to caress her front wall. The combination of her touch and fresh memories of sex with the yahg had her wet in no time at all. She took some deep breaths as she thrust her fingers in and out of her folds.

"Nnngh," she moaned, biting her lower lip.

Having an idea in mind, biotic particles danced in her fingertips.

"Oh, yes," Miranda panted, lifting one leg and planting a foot on the edge of the sink to watch herself in the mirror.

With each thrust from her fingers, biotic particles danced through the nerves in her clit as fluids slowly trickled out of her orifice. Miranda slowly closed her eyes for a brief moment as she felt her heartbeat accelerate its pace. She cried out as her body succumbed to an orgasm, clenching her thighs as a small amount of sticky fluid ejected out onto the edge of the sink. The Lawson prodigy slowed her breath in her afterglow as she withdrew her fingers. She brought them to her lips, her continued arousal lingering as she slid them in her mouth and slowly, deliberately drew them back through her lips with a moan.

A few minutes later, Miranda wiped down the sink with a washcloth before she stepped back into the bedchamber. The Broker had since awoken, gazing at her with a cocked eyebrow as she returned.

"You need some private time, too?" Miranda asked him.

"I'm happy to share…if you wish," he suggested.

Miranda smiled as she stepped over to the bed, allowing the Shadow Broker to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is okay, I trust?" he asked.

Miranda gave him a reassuring nod, allowing the yahg to amble into the bathroom while she stepped over to a dresser and pulled out her catsuit.

"Another day," she smiled as she zipped it up.

She watched as the bathroom door shut, so she sat on the bed and picked up the datapad before she read through the breakfast options in the menu. She heard some grunting and growling from the bathroom and then the faint sound of liquid hitting something in short, sharp pulses. A few minutes later, the yahg emerged from the bathroom, heading for his closet. Miranda selected her breakfast option in the menu. When the Shadow Broker finished dressing himself, she handed him the datapad.

"Thank you," he said, sitting down to choose.

"Anytime," Miranda smiled at him.

The Shadow Broker took a moment to scroll through the list and select his options. When he and the Lawson prodigy stepped out into the office several minutes later, two trays sat on the table waiting for them. They ate in relative silence, Lumiere tucking into his own bowl of…something that Miranda couldn't identify.

Once they finished their breakfast some time later, Miranda noticed a shift wasn't in her schedule for today, so she sat down next to the Shadow Broker. For the rest of the morning, the yahg focused on his task at his office terminal while he allowed the human prodigy to lean closer to him, engrossed in a puzzle game on her datapad.

"Seems I have a clear spot," he said, "want to go for a swim?"

Miranda tilted her head slightly.

"This base has an indoor pool?" Miranda nodded.

The Shadow Broker nodded as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Follow me, it's not far," he advised.

Miranda set down her device and followed after him, drawing the usual stares with her swaying posterior when they stepped out of his office. After turning at a few corners, the yahg tapped on a panel which opened the sliding door. Miranda gasped as she laid eyes on the pool, easily Olympic in scale. Out of the corner of her eye, she found Tazzik laying a towel upon a beach chair before he made his way towards the steps leading into the pool, only to pause in his tracks and glance over his shoulder. The Broker nodded and Miranda gave him a little wave, the salarian continuing into the water. When she watched the yahg strip himself, she suddenly shuddered in a realization that she had no swimsuit with her.

Miranda unzipped her catsuit and peeled it off, not shy about the salarian seeing her naked. As she stood with no clothes on, she noticed the yahg smirk, his shaft twitching slightly. The Lawson prodigy took a few seconds to dip her foot into the water. It felt cool at first, before warming up to a nice temperature. She slipped into the water, enjoying the feeling of swimming nude as she did a slow breastroke. A moment later, the Shadow Broker slowly took his steps into the pool. Miranda shot him a smile, turning onto her back and swimming away to give him a lewd view of her assets. For now, the yahg simply waded in the water as he and Tazzik exchanged glances.

Miranda dipped under the water, spotting Tazzik a small distance away, as well as the effect her nudity had had on him, judging by the bulge in his shorts. She smiled as she flipped, coming back up to break the surface with a gasp, straining her hair back.

"So, Tazzik," Miranda called over, "how has your day been?"

"Uneventful," he replied, trying but not quite succeeding in looking away as she teasingly displayed her glistening chest.

Miranda made a brief glance at the Shadow Broker and waded closer to him, encouraging him to place his hand on her shoulder. The Lawson prodigy perched herself on a step in the water, her upper body on full display, water beading off her breasts.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" the yahg asked her.

Miranda nodded with a content expression.

"Although, being all wet and naked, it seems like a ripe opportunity," she smirked, "if only we were alone."

The yahg made a brief glance at Tazzik, taking a moment to understand her point.

"A compromise, perhaps," he suggested, "maybe he can join us?"

Miranda slowly stood to her feet as she started at Tazzik taking a swim.

"How excellent is his stamina?" she asked him.

"He's well trained," the Broker replied, "he's one of my strongest combatants."

She reached over and squeezed him through his shorts.

"Think he'll be okay with it?"

The Shadow Broker slowly nodded. He, Miranda and Tazzik spent a whole hour enjoying their swim before they stepped out of the pool.

"So, you want me to join you in…" he gestured to the naked human.

"Yes," the Broker nodded.

Miranda took a moment to dry herself up with a towel before she slipped her catsuit back on. She then waited as the Shadow Broker and the salarian enforcer followed suit. Stepping out of the large room, the three meandered through the corridor and returned to the main office. Miranda, feeling somewhat mischievous, glanced back at the salarian, his large eyes flicking down to her. She smiled, and then made an O shape with her mouth before repeatedly pushing the tip of her tongue into the inside of her cheek to simulate what might lie ahead. Tazzik audibly swallowed, the human grinned as she turned back. The Shadow Broker settled into his seat, allowing Miranda to sit on his lap and encouraging Tazzik to make his calm approach.

"I suppose I owe you my thanks for letting me set up my appointment with the Shadow Broker in the first place," Miranda complimented the salarian.

"I…uh, well, what did you have in mind?" he inquired.

Miranda shrugged as she unzipped her catsuit. Standing to pull herself out of the catsuit, Miranda stood naked in front of Tazzik, looking up at him with a sultry smile. She then reached for his belt and started working open his pants. The salarian watched her intently and grunted as she reached inside and pulled his length out. She smirked and then took a few steps back, flicking her damp hair aside as she bent at the waist, keeping her legs straight, and ran her tongue from the end of his cock to the base. Groaning softly, Tazzik perched his hands on the desk. Miranda smiled and then bent down to catch his tip, bringing his semi-hard penis up and suckling on it, feeling it stiffen and grow in length, allowing her to start taking more of it into her mouth with ease. The Shadow Broker ran his hand down her back, and when Miranda made a brief glance at him and nodded, he traced the apex of her thighs with his thick finger.

"Mmmm," she groaned as she felt him slip a thick digit into her pussy, her hands on Tazzik's hips as she sucked long and deep on his length.

Tazzik closed his eyes and savored the carnal sensation from the human prodigy's mouth.

"She's really good," he huffed as she swirled her tongue around his head.

The Shadow Broker nodded in agreement as he cupped her breast with his other hand. It didn't take long for Tazzik to be brought to climax by the human's skilled mouth. His hips bucked a little and he gasped, his cock twitching as he came onto her tongue. Miranda swallowed him down, humming as she did so and milking more out of him. A small amount slipped out of her lips and dribbled down her chin, her finger intercepting and sweeping it into her mouth as she let his spent phallus go.

The Lawson prodigy slowly stood to her feet while the Shadow Broker unzipped his pants and started stroking himself, observing as it twitched before it started extending. Miranda looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Want a little mouth action as well, big guy?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I can tend to myself for a bit," the Shadow Broker assured, "thank you, anyway."

Miranda glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes onto Tazzik.

"How would you like to take me?" she clamored with a wink.

Tazzik thought over the question for a moment before he checked his inventory and pulled out a strap-on, its phallic shaft resembling that of a salarian's.

"A little double trouble for me?" she smirked.

Miranda took a moment to examine the strap-on before she wrapped the straps around her waist. She nudged something and moaned aloud as intense vibrations caressed her clitoris. At that point, the Shadow Broker's cock was fully erect and lubricated, so the Lawson prodigy straddled her legs on his lap.

"Put it in, big guy," he breathed, caressing one of her breasts as she idly stroked the strap-on.

Letting out a pleased hum, the Shadow Broker aligned the tip of his shaft at her nether region while he grasped her waist with his other hand. In a matter of seconds, he pushed his way inside of her.

"Nnngh," she gasped as his thick cock filled her, giving her the sensation of that all too familiar bulge in her belly again.

Miranda leaned back against the Shadow Broker's chest, allowing Tazzik to climb on and align the strap-on along his cloaca. The yahg took a sample of the lubricant from his cock and slathered it along the contours of the strap-on before he gave the salarian a nod. Tazzik nuzzled his face against Miranda's as he lowered himself onto the strap-on. He grunted as the tip slipped into his rear, the lubricant easing his entry. Miranda moaned in delight while the vibrator hummed against her. The Broker reached around to squeeze a breast, kneading it in his palm. The Lawson prodigy reached for the salarian's shaft and started stroking it with her hand. In unison they started to move, the Broker shifting his hips into Miranda while she bucked into Tazzik and jerked him off. The human prodigy moaned in ecstatic bliss as she curled her toes.

Tazzik throbbed in her hand, precum rolling down his shaft and across her fingers. Miranda perched her other hand on the salarian's waist as he perched his hands on the yahg's shoulders. The Broker grunted, Miranda moaned and Tazzik gasped as they bounced away, pushing one another closer and closer. The Lawson prodigy clenched her thighs and keened the instant she shuddered in her orgasm. Tazzik soon followed, groaning as his cock jumped and shot several ropes onto her breasts and belly. While he panted, the salarian pressed his forehead against the human prodigy's. The Broker was the last to release, grunting as he squeezed his pelvic muscles and then released them, letting his load shoot into Miranda in almost one continuous streamer of white sperm.

After a minute or so of silence, the Shadow Broker gave Tazzik a gentle pat on the shoulder, allowing him to pull out the strap-on and climb off the yahg's lap. The salarian briefly rubbed his rear end as Miranda pulled herself, stickily, away from the broker's manhood, looking down at the messy rivulets on her chest with a smile.

"So," Miranda whispered, "you enjoyed your time with us?"

"I did," he answered, managing a small smile, "unexpected, but enjoyable."

"Thank you," Miranda nodded at Tazzik as she removed the strap-on.

She handed it back to him, suddenly realizing she was leaking the yahg's semen. With a smile she clapped her hand beneath her apex to keep it in and from making a mess. Tazzik couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped the strap-on with a small piece of cloth.

"I appreciate your attention," he nodded, before starting to pull his clothes on.

Once Tazzik left a minute or so later, the Shadow Broker handed Miranda a towel before they both cleaned up the mess they made.

"That was great," she smiled as she wiped off the last of the semen.

"I can agree to that," the Shadow Broker nodded at Miranda as he tossed the towels into the hamper.

They both got dressed, Miranda tussling and then straightening her damp hair out. Sitting down next to the Shadow Broker, she leaned in closer to him and savored the moment he ran his hand down her back.

"I'll look forward to more fun later," she purred, stroking his leg.


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda knelt underneath the yahg's desk and pressed her forehead against his tip. She stroked the base of his shaft with one hand and caressed his balls with her other hand.

"Mmm, I'll never get tired of touching you, tasting you," she moaned, feeling herself getting wet.

The Shadow Broker groaned softly as he ran his finger through her hair. With precum smeared across her face, she licked and kissed at his tip, even dipping her tongue into its slit. Clenching her thighs, Miranda suckled at the yahg's tip. The Broker grunted, twitching in her grasp and releasing more preseminal fluid. The Lawson prodigy nuzzled her face against his shaft.

"I want you to cum on me this time," she purred, "let it out on my face."

"Gladly, Ms. Lawson," the Shadow Broker rumbled.

She smiled and a few moments later felt him stiffen. He grunted and then twitched, Miranda closing her eyes just before hot ropes of ejaculate whipped at her face, jumping into her hair line and falling across her cheeks, eyes and lips. She gasped and laughed as she stroked him, causing more to splatter onto her. The Shadow Broker started coming down from his eye a moment later, so he placed his hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Thank you, Miranda," he smiled as she wiped her eyes clear and sampled some of his seed.

"You're entirely welcome," she nodded.

Miranda climbed out from underneath the desk and stood to her feet, allowing the Shadow Broker to brush his tongue along her face. She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation of his slick tongue. After he cleaned the semen off her face a couple minutes later, the Shadow Broker gave her a towel.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that," she smiled, using the towel to clean off any remainder.

Miranda tossed the towel into the hamper and turned for the door.

"You take care, big guy," Miranda called over.

The Shadow Broker nodded at Miranda as she stepped out of the office, making her way to her station to start her shift.

* * *

Once her shift ended later on that day, Miranda came across Feron as she meandered through the corridor.

"Hello, Miranda," he smiled with a nod, "finished for the day?"

Miranda folded her arms behind her back as she nodded at the drell.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Liara managed to get back onto her feet," Feron explained.

"Oh, that's great news!" she smiled.

Miranda wrapped her arm around the drell's shoulder.

"So," she offered, "would you like to come and join us?"

Feron gave Miranda a puzzled stare.

"You sure the Shadow Broker would be ok with it?" Feron clarified.

By then, Miranda and Feron stopped at the door leading to the main office.

"I'm sure he will," she assured him.

When the door slid open seconds later, Feron and Miranda stepped into the office. The Shadow Broker perked his head up when he took notice of the drell.

"Miranda, Feron," he nodded.

Miranda smiled at the Shadow Broker as she stepped closer to him, encouraging Feron to follow her.

"I thought Feron could join us for a little fun," she said, hands behind her back and pushing her chest out

The Shadow Broker hummed as he locked his eight eyes onto the drell.

"Well?" the Shadow Broker proposed, "would you like our company?"

"I…well, yes," Feron nodded a bit nervously.

Miranda let out a soft sigh as she gave Feron a reassuring smile.

"If you'd like," Miranda added, "you can have some hospitality with your experience."

Feron took a deep breath in relief as Miranda undid her zipper. She kept her eyes on his as she opened her suit, unveiling her bare breasts to him. The instant he felt a pleasant chill down his spine, Feron slowly started stripping himself. The Shadow Broker also started to unzip his pants. It didn't take long for the drell to undress, Miranda giving him a bright smile as she too removed the last of her clothes and licked her lips at his already rock hard erection. Feron glanced over his shoulder and watched as the Shadow Broker's cock slowly start to stiffen.

"Miranda," Feron said, "I think I have an idea. Are you up for it?"

Miranda and the Shadow Broker nodded in unison.

"Go on," the yahg beckoned.

The drell made a brief glance at a drawer as the Shadow Broker took a moment to slide his thick finger into the Lawson prodigy's folds, watching as she panted and clutched onto his arm.

"Mmm," she hummed, reaching down to stroke him as well.

Feron couldn't help but observe with enthusiastic curiosity as the yahg ran his other hand up and down the human's back. The drell started stroking himself to keep his dick from becoming flaccid too early.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

"You all right with me riding you, sir?" Feron offered.

"I'll gladly accept your offer," the Shadow Broker nodded.

By now, Miranda's walls relaxed as it coated itself with slick juices when the Shadow Broker withdrew his finger. Feron stepped closer to the yahg and straddled his legs on his lap. The Shadow Broker gently ran his large hand along the drell's torso and aligned his lubricated tip along his orifice. The yahg took caution as he slowly pushed the tip in, eliciting a strained gasp out of the Feron.

"Oh, w-wow," Miranda purred, rubbing circles around her clitoris.

Miranda nuzzled her face against Feron's as she climbed onto the yahg's lap and straddled her legs. She reached for the drell's cock and stroked it, smearing his precum all over the shaft and rubbing the tip between her folds.

"M-Miranda," Feron groaned softly.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she sank onto his cock, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing her chest out to meet his face.

Feron shakily wrapped his arms around the Lawson prodigy's waist while the Shadow Broker grasped the drell's waist with one hand and Miranda's shoulder with the other. Miranda brushed her tongue along Feron's forehead, encouraging him to lean into the touch. After a few minutes, the drell managed to adjust to the yahg's size.

"You two prepared?" the Shadow Broker rumbled.

Feron glanced over his shoulder and nodded at the yahg. The Shadow Broker took this as a cue when he slowly started rocking his hips upward. Miranda moaned as the drell was pushed up inside her, his slightly scaled penis rubbing wonderfully along her walls. The human prodigy perched her hands on Feron's shoulders as she ground her hips to match the rhythmic pace. The drell gasped as her weight pushed him down onto the yahg, massaging his prostate. As he continued his slow pace, the Shadow Broker brushed his tongue along Feron's neck. Miranda cupped a hand under her breast and lifted it to the drell's mouth, encouraging him to suckle on her hard nipple.

By then, the mixed fluids eased the friction of their combined pace. Miranda gently held the drell's head as he sucked, nipped and licked at her breast, moaning out as her juices squished in his lap. The Shadow Broker let out pleased rumbles with each slow stroke while he traced his finger along Feron's stomach.

"I…I think I might…I think I'm going to…!" the drell cried out, Miranda squeezing herself tantalizingly on him.

"G-Go ahead," Miranda whispered between pants.

"Nngh!" he moaned, stiffening, twitching and throbbing, his cock spurting fine, watery semen up into her core in quick succession.

Miranda and the Shadow Broker paused in their tracks, allowing Feron to catch his breath. The yahg nodded at the human prodigy, allowing her to climb off his lap. Semen oozed out of Miranda's slit, her fingers rubbing through it for a taste.

"So," the Shadow Broker rumbled, "did you enjoy our company?"

Feron slowly nodded at the Shadow Broker, encouraging the yahg to carefully withdraw from the drell.

"Thank you for joining us, Feron," Miranda smiled.

Feron managed to recover before he slipped his clothes back on while the Shadow Broker took a moment to trudge over to a sink, where he sanitized his length of any germs with a few wipes from a water-saturated washcloth.

"Thank you for the enjoyment, boss," he nodded with a smile, "Miss Lawson."

Feron soon left the office as the yahg returned to his desk. Miranda slowly approached the Shadow Broker and leaned closer to him.

"What do you say you and I continue, big guy?" she smirked, cupping her palm over his tip and moving his cock about like a gearstick.

"I suppose I'm not finished yet," the Shadow Broker agreed, "not as much as you are, apparently."

Miranda took a minute or so to stroke the yahg's dick until precum coated it once again. The human prodigy climbed onto the Shadow Broker's lap and straddled her legs. His hands slid up her sides, cupping her breasts and kneading them. Moaning softly, Miranda ground her hips and watched as her folds slid along the length of his shaft. She angled his tip at her entrance and slowly slid down on him, gasping loudly as he buried himself to the hilt. She placed a hand on the bulge in her belly, squeezing it before leaning close.

"Fuck me," Miranda pleaded, "big guy."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the Shadow Broker held Miranda close as he started thrusting into her. She moaned as she bounced on him. Each stroke sent intense bliss through her nerves and created a suction-like sensation in her walls. Miranda bottomed out on him and ground her hips, rubbing her cervix on his tip. The yahg growled as he slowly accelerated his pace.

"Mmm, yes," she groaned, feeling herself nearing a release.

The yahg ran his hand down her back as he watched her tighten her grip. She instantly cried out loud several strokes later, her walls squeezing his length as her body convulsed. The Shadow Broker held Miranda close, allowing her to ride out her first orgasm for this session. He let out a pleased rumble as she smiled, a thin sheet of perspiration coating her skin. After a moment of silence, the Lawson prodigy lifted her head and locked eyes onto his.

"You ready for another round?" the Shadow Broker asked.

Miranda nodded before she leaned forward and gave the yahg a kiss. He stood from his seat, cupping her buttocks as she hooked her legs over his girth, and started pulling her hips against him at a substantial speed, driving himself deep into her. Still maintaining his pace, the Shadow Broker laid Miranda on his desk. She sprawled herself back, extending her arms, her breasts bouncing about on her chest as he drove into her. As he kept plunging into her, the yahg leaned forward and licked the side of her neck. With her legs perched on his shoulders, the Shadow Broker grasped her waist with both of his hands. He growled as he pounded her, watching as she slid back and forth on the desk. As heat pooled in her stomach, Miranda gripped the edge of the desk.

"Oh God, I'm going to…!" she wailed, her eyes clenched shut.

The Shadow Broker maintained the speed of his pace, yet his breathing became labored as he also felt his limit approaching. The yahg listened in as he heard Miranda mewl and felt her walls convulse around his dick. He let out a roar as he shoved his cock forward as a huge rope of cum exploded out of his tip, splattering against her inner walls. The Lawson prodigy curled her toes, still riding out her orgasm while she watched the bulge in her stomach expand slightly. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth in her stomach. After a few moments, the yahg slowly withdrew his cock. Miranda gasped at the sudden emptiness, feeling warmth fall out of her and hearing it slop onto the floor. The Shadow Broker kneaded her shoulder with his hand.

"How was it?" he asked her.

Miranda gave him a soft smile and closed her eyes.

"It was…excellent," she breathed.

"Glad to hear it," he smiled back, giving his softening length a few squeezes to let the excess drip into the pool on the floor.

The yahg allowed Miranda to rest while he reached for a towel from a drawer. She made a sharp inhale and then a quiet giggle as he ran the towel around her opening, nearly back to its normal size as her muscles retracted. The Shadow Broker then cleaned himself off before he wiped the mess off the desk and the floor. He eased back into his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

Several minutes later, Miranda slowly slid off the desk and climbed onto the Shadow Broker's lap, nestling closer to his chest. The yahg's expression softened in his eyes as he gazed at the human. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Miranda purred as she snuggled in close to him. The yahg watched for a brief moment as the human slowly dozed off, so he turned his terminal back on and continued with his office work.


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda took the responsibility to keep Lumiere occupied since this was one of those days the Shadow Broker would clean out the pyjak's litter box. The Lawson prodigy had gathered a few toys that it would take interest in.

"Lumiere, c'mon, over here," she cooed, waving a little fluffy, long-legged toy.

Lumiere stared at the toy in Miranda's hand as he rolled over on the floor. She smiled at his silly antics, and pretended to quick walk the toy across the floor toward him, booping him with it. In a split second, Lumiere swiped his hand at it. The Lawson prodigy let out a short burst of laughter as she jerked it out of the way as he lunged after it. After a failed attempt to snatch the toy, Lumiere crouched and gazed at it with an intense stare.

"Come on, come on," she teased, dancing it about.

Lumiere instantly pounced on the toy and yanked it from Miranda's hand.

"Ohh," she giggled as he started rolling away with it.

A short moment later, the Shadow Broker emerged from his bed chamber and made a brief glance at the pyjak.

"Seems you're having fun with him," he smirked.

Miranda nodded before she stood to her feet.

"Yeah," she agreed, "he can be pretty energetic."

The Shadow Broker trudged over to his desk while Miranda pulled out her datapad and scrolled through her inbox messages. She eyed one particular inbox notification and opened it before she took some time to read it. She was intrigued to find it was from the woman interested in the krogan.

_{Miss Lawson,_

_I appreciate the advice you gave me earlier. Unfortunately, Urdnot Wrex found out about where I got it, so I offered to schedule an appointment. We just got here, so would you be eager to meet up with us in person?_

_~Ashley Williams}_

Miranda smiled as she closed her inbox.

"Looks like we have some guests," she announced.

The Shadow Broker perked up his ear fins as he made a brief glance at Miranda.

"Perhaps I'll let you deal with your clients," he offered.

Miranda slowly nodded before she turned for the door. She made her way to the hangar to find a small shuttle waiting for her. The Lawson prodigy stood tall as a human and a krogan emerged from the shuttle. The krogan stood tall and bulky, dressed in heavy red armor. The human wore blue, her black shoulder length hair slinking about as she moved. The krogan made a sly grin when he locked eyes onto Miranda. The Lawson prodigy, for her part, began to mentally undress the large reptilian, feeling herself get a little excited.

"Urdnot Wrex," Miranda greeted as she extended her hand.

"Miss Lawson," he rumbled.

Wrex and Miranda shook hands before the Lawson prodigy nodded at Ashley.

"Glad for you two to join me," Miranda said, "perhaps we could discuss this matter somewhere?"

"Lead the way," the Latina indicated.

Miranda turned on her feet and led Ashley and Wrex out of the hangar and through the corridor. The Lawson prodigy led the pair through the various corridors to a larger and empty conference room. She sat down across her clients on the rectangular table.

"So, how can I be of service?" she started.

Wrex sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Wrex asked, "but where did you get the advice?"

Miranda thought over the question as she rubbed her chin.

"Let's just say I've had a bit of experience with um…larger partners."

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she blurted, "go on."

"Well…you know," she caught Wrex's smirk as she tried to think up an answer before positioning her hands a set distance apart to indicate size.

The krogan barked out a laugh while the two women blushed, Miranda giggling a little.

"Was it another krogan," Wrex rambled on, "or something else?"

"Uh," Miranda admitted, "a little larger."

Ashley and Wrex exchanged glances in a moment of silence.

"So," Ashley offered, "you want to give this a go?"

"By all means, go right ahead," Miranda smiled.

Wrex gave Ashley a nod, encouraging her to reach for his armor's seals. Miranda watched as the pair undressed one another, soon standing naked in the room. Wrex was still flaccid, but she could see he wasn't quite as large as the Broker. Ashely was bustier than she was, with a finely toned body. She appeared nervous, while the krogan didn't seem bothered about his nudity.

"W-Wow," Ashley stammered, as her eyes drank in the krogan's contours, "that is…"

"Impressive," Miranda clarified with a smirk, "of course we won't see the full majesty of him unless he gets aroused."

Wrex lifted Ashley into his arms and laid her back on the table. Ashley looked up at Miranda, who just smiled with encouragement as the krogan stepped between the Latina's spread legs, stroking his cock and getting it hard. She mewled softly as she circled her clit with her fingers. The Lawson prodigy felt her own nipples stiffen and her pussy moisten, but didn't act on it as she kept her eyes forward. Wrex tapped his head crest against Ashley's forehead.

"Need a little help?" Wrex offered.

She nodded, and he dipped his hand low, pressing the tip of a digit against her folds until it slipped in, aided by her growing slickness. Ashley groaned and gripped the edge of the table.

"Nnngh," she moaned as her back arched, her eyes opening to stare directly at Miranda.

"H-How are we doing?" Ashley asked between gasps.

"You're doing great," Miranda smiled, "are you familiar with his size?"

Ashley nodded quietly. In a matter of a few minutes, the krogan's finger became coated with slick fluids as the muscles in her walls relaxed, her heartbeat pulsating underneath her chest. Wrex slowly withdrew his finger, allowing her to sit upright and perch her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok," Ashley whispered, "I'm ready."

He inched forward, holding his shaft, and placed the flared tip against her opening. Wrex grasped the human's waist before he pushed his way inside, eliciting a squeak out of her. Ashley watched as the krogan's shaft slowly sank in. Wrex leaned forward and nuzzled his face against hers.

"Nnngh, so big," she moaned.

Wrex chuckled softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He pushed his hips forward until he had bottomed out inside her. Panting, Ashley perched her legs around his waist.

"W-Wrex," she mewled, "take me."

Wrex brushed his tongue along her neck before he started rocking his hips in a slow rhythmic pace. Ashley moaned while Miranda struggled not to rub herself as she watched the big krogan fuck the beautiful human. Ashley reached out and started massaging the back of the krogan's neck.

"This is lovely to watch," Miranda purred, "how does it feel, Ashley?"

Ashley tried to speak, only for her words to be drowned out by intense bliss.

"Good, I take it," Miranda smirked.

Ashley angled her hips, allowing Wrex to propel himself deeper as she brushed her tongue along his neck. Wrex grunted above her, his balls clapping off Ashley's behind.

"She's a tight one," he muttered.

Heat pooled in her stomach as Ashley curled her toes. Wrex's breathing became labored as he held her close. Several strokes later, the human cried out loudly as she shuddered in her orgasm. The krogan soon followed with a growl, pumping his hips as he expended his seed thickly inside her. Both Ashley and Wrex basked in the afterglow, but by now, Miranda already found her loins heating up. Still, she maintained her composure.

"Excellent coupling, you two," she praised.

"Thanks," Ashley whispered with a chuckle, glancing over her shoulder and locking eyes onto Miranda.

The Lawson prodigy slowly stood to her feet. Wrex slid out of Ashley, sperm slopping onto the tabletop in the process, the Latina mewled at the sudden emptiness. The krogan cupped her face with his hand and massaged her cheek with his thumb.

"Let me get you a towel," Miranda smiled.

Miranda made her way to a dresser and opened a drawer.

"Sorry about the mess," Ashley blurted sheepishly.

Just as Ashley sat upright, Miranda handed her and Wrex a towel.

"Thank you," Ashley smiled, sponging her nethers and Wrex's tip before wiping down the table.

After cleaning off the mess, Ashley and Wrex slipped their suits back on.

"We appreciate your seeing us," Ashley complimented.

"Anytime," Miranda nodded as she extended her hand, allowing Ashley to shake it.

Wrex extended his hand.

"Maybe we'll bump into you again sometimes and you can join in," he grinned.

After shaking the krogan's hand, Miranda led Wrex and Ashley out of the conference room, making their way into the hangar.

"Have a safe, and fun, trip home," she smiled as she waved them off.

Wrex and Ashley didn't hesitate to board the shuttle, so Miranda left the hangar and made her way back to the Shadow Broker's office. The yahg paused in his tracks and locked eyes onto the Lawson prodigy.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

Miranda nodded as she sauntered over to the desk. She leaned closer and embraced herself to the yahg, much to his confusion.

"I must admit," Miranda blurted, "seeing a krogan fuck a human has given me dirty thoughts."

"Is that right?" he purred, reaching down to cup her behind and squeeze it.

Miranda moaned softly as she reached her hand underneath his suit collar.

"Want to take me now?" she whispered.

The Shadow Broker glanced over the browsers in his terminal before shutting them off. He lifted Miranda into his arms and set her on top of the desk.

"Let's see what we have here," he muttered to himself.

The yahg ran his hands up and down her sides, allowing her to reach for her zipper. The Shadow Broker took a moment to unzip his pants while Miranda shrugged off her catsuit. The yahg took a moment to examine her nether regions, tracing his finger along her slit before pushing it inside.

"Nnngh," she moaned, as she circled her clit with her fingers.

The Shadow Broker smiled as he watched her angle her hips, allowing his thick finger to probe deeper. The yahg kept her steady by placing his hand on her shoulder. Miranda mewled as she felt the thick finger brushing along the nerves in her walls, drawing out slick fluids with each thrust. She resorted to wrapping her arms around his thick arm. She panted heavily, her legs shooting upward and her body bending forward as he raked his fingertip along her front wall, catching her g-spot.

Over the course of minutes, Miranda's walls became slick with fluid, so the yahg withdrew his finger and released his grip before he sat down. The Lawson prodigy slid off the desk, turned until her back was facing him and straddled her legs on his lap.

"Ok, big guy," Miranda pleaded as she gripped and stroked his hardened shaft, "fill me with your meaty dick."

The Shadow Broker nodded as Miranda positioned his tip at her nether region. In a split second, she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, moaning loudly as his girth stretched her. The Broker groaned as the tight human slid down his slick length with ease, feeling his tip pushing her walls apart as it burrowed deep. After he buried himself inside her to the hilt, the Lawson prodigy brushed her palm along the slight bulge in her stomach. When she closed her palm around it, she heard him groan softly.

"Ok," Miranda gasped softly, "you can move, now."

The Shadow Broker nodded as he grasped her shoulder with one hand and her waist with the other, encouraging Miranda to plant her hands on the desk. He started to pump into her, slowly at first, hands on her hips. He soon accelerated his pace, her ass clapping on his thighs as his balls bounced against her labia. It wasn't long before Miranda was gasping and moaning loudly as she bounced on his lap at a substantial speed. Biotic particles dancing along her fingertips, Miranda circled her clit. She let out a sharp gasp as the energy particles surged through her nerves. The Broker growled and grunted, precum slopping between his meaty piston and her tight hole, dripping onto the floor.

"Ahh, I-I…I'm gonna…" Miranda's words almost started to slur.

"Come for me," the Shadow Broker whispered.

The next thing she knew, Miranda clenched her thighs as her walls tightened around his shaft in an intense orgasm. She continued to heave while the yahg felt himself edge closer to his peak. Miranda felt the telltale signs as he hardened and throbbed and threw her head back. Keeping a tight grip on her shoulder, the Shadow Broker let out a loud bellow as his shaft pulsated in an intense climax. It had to be one of his larger releases yet as a deluge of thick, hot sperm flooded her belly. Miranda's hand laid across it, moans shuddering as she orgasmed again with her toes curling tightly.

A few moments later, leftover semen spilled from her orifice and trickled down the yahg's legs. Miranda collapsed onto the desk, her hair sticking to her sweaty face. The yahg slowly withdrew, his cock sheathed in a thick layer of sperm as a torrent poured out of her and splattered onto the floor. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath as they basked in the afterglow. Miranda, leaning on the desk for support, slid to one side and then turned, dropping down to sit on the floor, not caring about the messy puddle she plopped down into as her chest heaved for breath.

Once the Shadow Broker came down from his high, he reached down and pulled Miranda into his embrace, brushing some stray hairs out of her eyes. She moaned softly, snuggling closer to the warmth of his body.

"Better?" the yahg asked softly.

"Yes, thank you," she purred.

The Shadow Broker let out a sigh of content as he ran a finger down her back, letting her lean into the touch. Miranda ran her hands across his chest, down his leg, using her own to assist in her caress. Even if they didn't need to say so, they were both certain meeting for the first time was the best thing that happened to them.


	12. Chapter 12

A year had passed since Miranda made the agreement with the Shadow Broker. As she and the yahg watched Jane Shepard's induction into the Spectres through a vid browser, the Lawson prodigy felt accustomed to the Broker's organization.

"A lot has changed," she mused with a smile, gently rubbing his arm.

"I can agree with you on that," the Shadow Broker let out a soft chuckle.

A few more minutes passed before the Spectre induction ceremony finished. The yahg closed out the browser and scrolled through another browser when Miranda noticed a new notification on the screen. She placed her hand on the Broker's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Yes?" he paused.

"There's a message for me," Miranda told him, "do you think it's from one of my clients?"

"I…don't know," the yahg admitted, as he took a closer look at the highlighted message.

Miranda hesitated for a moment before she opened the message. After a brief glance at the content, her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"You…can't be serious!" Miranda exclaimed.

The Shadow Broker gave Miranda a concerned expression before he examined the footage embedded in the message. He wasn't thrilled to see Henry Lawson in the vid as the businessman stood in a lab, watching as a few scientists were busy at a terminal while a transparent tube stood along the wall in some sort of lab. Was this the same lab Henry grew Miranda in?

"What is this?" he asked, leaning forward as the video got closer.

Miranda sighed as she lowered her head.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that he would replace me with a genetic twin," Miranda admitted, "I know what he put me through, but…I can't let him do the same thing to her."

The Shadow Broker examined the vid as the tube slowly drained itself of fluids and a scientist prepared to retrieve the infant inside.

"A direct clone?" he clarified.

Miranda didn't say anything, but she slowly nodded. After a moment of silence, the Shadow Broker sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to help her?" the yahg asked her.

"That would probably require force," she reminded.

The yahg nodded in agreement while he clenched his other fist.

"I'll check if Tazzik is available," the Shadow Broker offered.

"Thank you," Miranda smiled in relief.

The Shadow Broker closed the message before he scrolled to Tazzik's number, starting a transmission.

 _{Yes?}_ the salarian replied over the com-link.

"Tazzik, there's a job requiring your skills. Come up to my office."

 _{Right away,}_ Tazzik nodded over the com-link.

The Shadow Broker ended the transmission and waited until Tazzik stepped through the door a few minutes later.

"What's the job?" he asked, peering over and locking eyes onto Miranda.

"Do you mind helping me break into a Cerberus facility?" Miranda requested, "I have someone to rescue from there."

Tazzik cocked and eyebrow.

"That would be quite the task," he replied.

Now that they have an objective in mind, Miranda placed her hand on the Shadow Broker's shoulder.

"You take care, Miss Lawson," the yahg rumbled.

"Thank you," Miranda smiled at him.

Miranda turned for the door and followed Tazzik out of the room. They stopped by the armory and gathered the weapons they needed before continuing towards the hangar.

"I trust you know how to handle yourself?" Tazzik asked as they boarded a shuttle, stowing his weapons into a small locker.

Miranda nodded as she settled into a passenger seat and Tazzik took the pilot's seat. The Lawson prodigy gave the salarian agent the coordinates, allowing him to turn on the ignition and fly the shuttle out of the massive vessel. Once the shuttle escaped the planet's atmosphere, it began its flight to the Mass Relay. In a matter of hours, they arrived at another planet and entered its orbit. Tazzik decided to land the shuttle a small distance away to avoid detection, then disembarked and led Miranda on foot toward the facility in question. They took a moment to duck behind a hedge before they took a peek at their surroundings. To the Lawson prodigy, it seemed familiar for some reason.

"You want to find a shortcut through the back door?" Miranda whispered.

Tazzik took a moment to turn on his omni-tool and read the facility's blueprint. He marked on the possible entryways he could find before closing the browser.

"Follow me, and stay low," he advised.

Tazzik skirted the hedge, checking the coast was clear before he and Miranda scurried across the open space to the wall of the building. They crouched and crept along the wall as they kept a lookout for patrol soldiers. The salarian agent paused all of a sudden and held up his hand. Miranda stopped, trying to balance herself in her heels as she waited, the salarian watching a guard nearby. As he turned away, he ushered her forward. When they reached the back courtyard, they checked the ground near the walls until they found a small door sitting close to the ground. Tazzik scanned his surroundings for anyone patrolling nearby, as well as cameras before he spotted one above the door.

"Wait here," he instructed, watching the device for a few seconds before hurrying forward and beneath it, into a blindspot.

Tazzik turned on his omni-tool and set off to hack into the door's lock. In a split second, the door slid open, so the salarian agent and the human prodigy crawled inside. Miranda glanced around the large steel boxes of whirring machinery and spotted another set of doors. Keeping her ears listening for any footsteps, she quietly and slowly slunk along the wall and closer to the set of doors. The salarian moved with practiced ease, keeping his weapon tight to his body as he approached the door from the other side. The human prodigy turned on her omni-tool and hacked the door's locks. As the doors opened, Tazzik checked in one direction before slipping to the other side, covering both with his weapon, equipped with a suppressor to lower the report in case he needed to use it.

"Clear," he whispered, "this way."

Miranda nodded at Tazzik and followed him down the corridor.

"Which way?" he asked as they reached a junction, pausing at the corner to peer around it.

Miranda checked the map in her omni-tool and calculated the possible directions which would lead them to the lab much quicker. But, she also took into consideration of the soldiers that could be on patrol. Eventually, she could figure out a few paths from here.

"Go left," she said at last.

"Acknowledged," Tazzik whispered with a nod.

He rounded the corner, weapon raised, and started moving along it. Miranda moved to the other side, trying to keep the clack of her heels to a minimum on the shiny epoxy floor. Double-checking the radar, the salarian and the human prodigy noticed a soldier was around the corner, so they quickly scanned their surroundings for something to hide. Tazzik motioned for an alcove and Miranda slipped into it, the salarian shifting behind a supporting beam. They waited as a patrol soldier strolled through the corridor, not paying attention to any alcoves. Once they had safely passed, Tazzik motioned to the human and they continued along the corridor. Turning at a corner, they ascended a staircase.

Nearing the top, the salarian agent spotted a security station at the end of the adjoining corridor, the guard behind it having a clear view. Both Tazzik and Miranda tiptoed closer to the door. The human prodigy hacked the door's lock, watching as it slid open.

"Guard," Tazzik said, sliding to the left, out of view.

Underneath their cover, Miranda and the salarian agent readied their weapons.

"I can knock him out," he suggested, turning on a device he had attached beneath his weapon.

Miranda nodded. Tazzik slid down into a crouch, and took a breath before swinging out and aiming, aligning his sights with the guard's exposed neck. He depressed a secondary trigger, and a puff of compressed gas launched out a small electrified dart. It struck the guard in the neck, instantly delivering a strong shock that paralyzed his muscles and sent him reeling onto the floor. The Lawson prodigy emerged from her cover and stepped into the station. Tazzik rounded the other side and pulled the dart, before administering a pinch hold to the man's neck, briefly starving the brain of oxygen so that he would pass out. He then gagged and restrained him. At the same time, Miranda approached the control panel.

"Can you get us in?" he asked, dragging the guard out of sight.

Miranda took a moment to tamper with the control panel, figuring out which buttons would shut off the security system. Tazzik stepped in to assist, pointing it out for her. With a few taps, the Lawson prodigy shut off the security system.

"That should do it," Miranda muttered.

"Good," he nodded, brandishing the keycard the guard had carried and swiping it in front of the cipher lock on the door behind the desk.

With one objective completed, they left the security station. Miranda checked the blueprint in her omni-tool and pointed another direction. Tazzik raised his weapon before he headed off. He and the Lawson prodigy scampered through the corridor in search of the lab as they remained vigilant. After turning at another corner, they stopped at the door leading to the lab. The salarian agent eyed a camera directly above the door. The Lawson prodigy turned on her omni-tool and got to work hacking the lock.

Within a minute, Miranda succeeded in unlocking the door, so when it slid open, she and Tazzik burst their way inside. Two technicians looked up at the abrupt entry, stunned by the appearance of a huge salarian and a busty supermodel in a catsuit, both holding guns. One broke through his shock to go for an alarm, only for Tazzik to hit him with a stun round, following up on his colleague a split second later. With the salarian agent dragging the technicians out of the way, Miranda started scouring the lab in search of the infant.

"Anything?" Tazzik called over.

Miranda spotted an incubator in the back of the lab moments later, so she stepped towards it and peered through the transparent container. Tazzik approached Miranda from behind and laid his eyes on an infant bundled in a plush blanket inside the incubator. The Lawson prodigy stared intently at her…sister. A moment later, she scanned the incubator with the omni-tool for any built-in alarms.

"It has an alert on the lock," Miranda told him.

Miranda wasted no time as she began to hack the lock.

"I could provide cover for you when you're ready," Tazzik offered.

Miranda nodded as she finished the hack, hearing the lock click and open. With a deep breath she reached into the incubator. She cautiously lifted the infant into her arms and held her close to her chest.

"Shh," Miranda whispered, "it's all right."

"Good to go?" Tazzik asked as he remained vigilant.

Miranda nodded at the salarian agent before she followed him towards the door. Tazzik scanned his surroundings, and once he confirmed the coast was clear, he started leading the way back. While the Lawson prodigy and the salarian enforcer scurried through the corridor, they still had to peer from behind each corner for any Cerberus troops on patrol.

"We're clear, go," he told her, directing her with his hand.

Just as Tazzik and Miranda continued forth, they heard the sudden sound of an intercom coming to life.

_{Station six, station zero, come in, over.}_

Miranda and Tazzik took a moment to confirm no one was around to spot them yet, so they kept moving farther. The intercom chattered again, yet whoever was calling sounding more alert and suspicious now. It was only a short while before they returned to the basement. All they needed to do now was climb through the small door leading to the courtyard before they can make their getaway.

"Nearly there," Miranda assured the infant, cradling it tight against her.

Once Miranda and Tazzik climbed out through the door and emerged into the courtyard, they tilted their heads upwards and noticed a hovercar making its way down from the sky.

"Down, stay down," Tazzik hissed, directing her forward into cover.

Both the Lawson prodigy and Tazzik crouched behind a bush and waited as the hovercar touched down and the door opened, Henry emerging from the car and shaking hands with the guard at the front door. Tazzik kept low, his weapon at the ready as he watched.

"We may not have much time before they discover what's happened. Move!"

The instant the guard escorted Henry through the front door, Tazzik and Miranda burst from the cover and began their sprint back to their starting point. Tazzik ushered Miranda inside the shuttle before climbing aboard himself. The Lawson prodigy cradled Oriana in her arms after sitting down while the salarian agent took the pilot's seat.

"Alright, so goods so far. Let's head home," he said, powering up the engines.

It didn't take long for the shuttle to take off into the sky. Taking a moment to rest from the tension, Miranda carefully examined the infant in her arms.

"What are you going to do with her?" Tazzik asked her.

Miranda sighed as the shuttle exited the planet's atmosphere.

"Maybe Oriana deserves a better life…a better childhood," Miranda told him, "preferably with a loving family who wouldn't treat her like my father treated me."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" he asked as he steered the shuttle toward the nearest Mass Relay.

"I…don't have any ideas," Miranda admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

Rescuing Oriana from Cerberus was an easy job, but since they weren't prepared with what to do with her, Tazzik flew the shuttle through a few Mass Relays before arriving at the Widow Nebula, making its way towards the Citadel. Tazzik approached the station, making contact with the C-Sec tower on the way in. It took them a few minutes before they were both granted authorization to land, so they hovered over to the docking bay, waiting as the magnetic clamps of one of the docks locked the shuttle into place.

"What now?" he asked as they powered down.

Miranda sighed as she stood to her feet.

"I wonder if Saren and Shepard are available," Miranda replied.

"Would they take her in?" Tazzik asked.

Miranda shrugged before she and Tazzik disembarked the shuttle. They both meandered through the docks until they stopped at the gate leading into the station. The C-Sec agent looked over the unusual group, a large salarian, a stunning human in a suggestively tight catsuit, and a baby in the human's arms.

"Can I help you?" the C-Sec agent asked.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We're looking for Spectre Arterius and Commander Shepard," Miranda explained, "are they available?"

The C-Sec agent's eyebrow cocked.

"Would you like to meet the council as well?" he replied with a sarcastic tone.

Tazzik and Miranda gave the C-Sec agent a confused stare.

"You're kidding, right? Seeing a Spectre?"

Miranda made a brief glance at Oriana before returning her gaze to the C-Sec officer.

"This is an important matter I want to discuss with them," Miranda insisted.

"Do you have an appointment," the officer pestered.

Miranda glanced over her shoulder just as Tazzik placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is a security issue," he said sternly, "now I would like to contact Spectre Arterius or Commander Shepard and let him know that Miranda Lawson wishes to speak with him."

The C-Sec officer hesitated for a moment before he slowly nodded.

"Fine, wait over there," he said, pressing an intercom.

Miranda and Tazzik spotted a bench before stepping over to it to sit down. Moments later, the Lawson prodigy noticed as Oriana slowly stirred from her sleep. Miranda gently rocked the infant, smiling and cooing at her. They ended up waiting for over half an hour until Miranda spotted Saren out of the corner of her eye. Likewise, Jane followed close behind. The redhead looked surprised to see the bundle in her arms.

"You've been busy, Miranda," she chuckled.

Miranda shook her head as Jane and Saren approached.

"She's actually my sister," Miranda corrected, gesturing to Oriana as she stood to her feet.

"Your…what?" Jane paused.

Saren leaned forward and carefully examined the infant in Miranda's arms.

"I'd rather discuss this in private," Miranda requested.

"Fine," Saren sighed.

Saren turned on his feet, compelling Jane, Miranda and Tazzik out of the docking bay. They meandered through the Presidium until they made their way to the Citadel Tower. They stepped through the front door and took the elevator to the top floor before stepping into an empty conference room.

"So what is this all about?" the turian asked.

Miranda sat down across the Spectres.

"Tazzik and I rescued Oriana hours ago," Miranda explained, "and we're looking for a suitable family for her…that way, she can have a normal life."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us to take her," Shepard declined, "unless you were thinking about someone else?"

Miranda sighed softly and lowered her head.

"I actually can't think of anyone," Miranda replied, "that's why I'm asking…if you could help us pick a suitable family that would most likely want to adopt her."

A split second later, Oriana made a soft noise which drew everyone's attention.

"Is she alright?" Saren asked, Tazzik likewise leaning over to have a look.

Miranda's eyes softened the instant Oriana started crying.

"Where can we get food for her?" Miranda asked.

Tazzik's expression appeared lost, as did Saren. Shepard also appeared unsure. Moments later, Jane turned on her omni-tool and scrolled through her contact numbers.

"Any luck?" Miranda asked, trying to calm the infant.

Jane kept her omni-tool active as she attempted to send a message. Several minutes later, the door slid open and an asari stepped into the room with a bottle in her hand.

"May I take her?" she asked, reaching out.

Miranda nodded before she slowly extended her arms, allowing the asari to pluck the screaming infant out of her grasp. The asari made some strange noises as she cradled the baby, then placed the bottle by her mouth. To Miranda's relief, Oriana grasped the bottle with her tiny hands and suckled down the formula.

"Crisis averted," Shepard grinned.

"For now," Tazzik added, "still leaves the problem of what to do with her."

Saren tapped a button, causing a terminal to emerge from the conference table.

"Do you have any qualifications in mind before you put her up for adoption?" Saren asked Miranda.

"Well, uh…someone educated and financially stable to start," she said.

Saren nodded as he added to the query.

"Anything else?"

Miranda rubbed her chin as she thought over the question.

"All I could think of is to make sure they wouldn't treat her the same way…my father treated me," Miranda answered.

"Harder to settle on," Saren told her, "people don't tend to make such things public knowledge."

Miranda sighed before she sat back down. From there, Saren and Jane began scrolling through the various options on the terminal.

"Any luck?" Tazzik asked.

By now, Saren narrowed down the search to a few options, allowing Miranda and Tazzik to browse through them. To their luck, none of these candidates had any ties to Cerberus.

"Do any of them seem acceptable?" Shepard asked.

Miranda carefully read the profiles of each candidate. A minute later, she pointed her finger at one candidate in the middle of the list.

"This one will do," she answered.

Saren examined the family's profile before he nodded in agreement.

"We might as well arrange a meeting," Saren said.

"Are you certain?" Shepard asked.

Miranda nodded quietly.

"I won't let my father inflict anymore damage than the amount he's done," Miranda told her.

* * *

Miranda and Tazzik spent a day resting at Saren's apartment. Later that morning, the Lawson prodigy was lucky she got provided some equipment, including a baby sling for Oriana. She met up with the salarian agent outside the apartment in a matter of minutes.

"How is she?" Tazzik asked her.

Miranda tilted her head towards the infant in the sling. Oriana was fast asleep with her little fists clenched tightly.

"They should be waiting for us at the docks," Miranda mentioned, "right?"

Tazzik nodded at her.

"We can't keep the Spectres waiting," he suggested.

Miranda and Tazzik meandered through the Presidium and stepped into the docking bay. They soon met up with Jane and Saren near their shuttle.

"All set?" Shepard asked, taking a peek at the small infant.

Miranda nodded at Jane while Saren finished inspecting the shuttle. The turian Spectre tilted his head and beckoned Miranda, Tazzik and Jane to follow him.

"Where are we heading?" Miranda called.

"You might want to see the magnificent vessel Anderson provided us," Saren replied without glancing over his shoulder.

Miranda gave Shepard a confused look while the Alliance commander grinned back at her. After turning at a few corners, they stopped at a dock. Miranda and Tazzik stared in awe at the immense size of the vessel ahead of them. Before them was a long, sleek vessel, twin fins protruding from its back, wings mounting four nacelles and powerful engines.

"That's…one heck of a ship," Miranda blurted.

"Impressive," Tazzik added as he folded his arms.

"Thanks," Jane grinned at the Lawson prodigy and the salarian agent, "it took some turian and human collaborators to get the function and design plausible."

"It certainly paid off," Tazzik agreed.

After a moment of silence, Shepard led Saren, Miranda and Tazzik across the boardwalk until they stepped into the airlock. As the locks sealed shut, an ultraviolet scanner swept across them, making sure any and all harmful bacteria was eliminated from their bodies. After a moment of waiting, another door slid open, allowing them to pass through. Inside was a hive of activity. The cockpit to the left, a long corridor of wall mounted terminals and seated personnel. The Alliance commander made a soft smile as she stepped over to the pilot's seat.

"Hey, commander, who are the newbies? Recruiting a little young, aren't you?" the pilot asked her, bearded and wearing a cap.

"Miranda and Tazzik here are just hitching a ride," Jane answered with a shrug.

"I'm a taxi service now?" the pilot remarked, "boy, I'd hate to see the fare on that one."

Jane took a step back.

"We might want to take caution, though," she advised, "if Cerberus starts tailing us, I wouldn't want any of them to spill any blood."

The pilot glanced over his shoulder, giving the Alliance commander a confused stare.

"I'll keep that in mind, Shepard," Joker agreed, "where are we heading?"

"Illium."

Joker returned his focus to the terminal and reached for the intercom.

"Normandy, this is your pilot speaking," Joker announced through the intercom, "we'll be departing shortly for Illium in a few minutes."

Miranda kept wandering through the bridge in search of a place to sit until she spotted Liara out of the corner of her eye. The asari noticed her, and offered a smile before walking over.

"Liara!" Miranda exclaimed, "long time, no see."

Liara let out a soft laugh before cupping Miranda's face in her hand. The asari had a twinkle in her eye when she gave the Lawson prodigy a quick kiss.

"We really should catch up," she grinned, before looking down at the small parcel on Miranda's chest, "who is she?"

The instant Liara pointed at the infant, Miranda tilted her head.

"She's my younger sister, Oriana," Miranda answered.

"Your sister?" Liara blurted, "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Miranda slowly nodded with a sigh.

"My father created her with the intent to replace me," Miranda clarified, "I couldn't let him put her through what I went through."

Spotting an available seat out of the corner of her eye, Miranda sat down.

"Goddess, that sounds too crazy to be true," the asari commented, "though, obviously it is."

While Liara sat down next to Miranda, Joker had been granted authorization for departure. The magnetic clamps of the dock released the Normandy while the Alliance flight lieutenant engaged the vessel's thrusters. The journey out from the station was smooth, accompanied by little more than a distant hum and chatter from the crew. The vessel jumped through a Mass Relay, flying out of Citadel space and into the Terminus System.

A few hours later, the Normandy entered Illium's orbit. This was a cue for Saren, Jane, Liara, Miranda and Tazzik to make their way out of the bridge before they meandered through the corridor and into the airlock. After Shepard and Saren walked them through customs, they hailed an air taxi, heading off into the city to the pre-arranged rendezvous point. In the midst of the flight, Miranda held Oriana close as she gazed out the window.

"Nearly there," she cooed as the infant murmured.

It didn't take long before the hovercar reached its destination and landed on a platform, encouraging Saren, Miranda, Liara, Jane and Tazzik to disembark.

"That looks like them," Shepard said aloud, nodding at a pair of asari a short distance away.

Miranda nodded at the Alliance commander before she approached the asari couple, catching their attention. The two asari, one blue, one slight mauve in color, both immaculately dressed, smiled as she drew near.

"You're Miss Lawson, right?" one of the asari asked.

Miranda nodded.

"I am. Are you Telal T'Kayne?" she responded with another question.

Telal nodded before her mate, Myriste, extended her hand, encouraging Miranda to shake it.

"Very nice to meet you," Telal glanced at the small package across Miranda's chest, "and I trust this is Oriana?"

Miranda nodded at the asari before she lifted the infant out of the sling and held her closer to her. Telal carefully plucked Oriana out of the Lawson prodigy's hands before she and Myriste carefully examined her.

"She's beautiful," Telal remarked with a smile stroking the infant's cheek with a fingertip as Miranda looked on.

"I'm sure she'll get along well with the kids in the neighborhood?" Miranda clarified with a soft smile.

"I'm certain of it," the asari smiled brightly, "we'll take good care of her."

Liara tilted her head towards the sky, watching hovercars as they zipped by.

"They seem to be a little lost," she frowned.

Shepard eyed them as well.

"Nobody gets that lost from an air lane," she said, reaching for her gun, "Saren?"

"It seems we have company," the turian concurred.

Moments later, the hovercars descended from the sky with gunships hovering nearby. Jane glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes onto Miranda.

"Get Oriana out of here!" Shepard ordered as she and Saren darted forward.

Telal, Myriste and Miranda stared in disbelief as Cerberus soldiers burst out of the hovercars. With Tazzik, Saren, Liara and Shepard charging into battle, Miranda beckoned the asari couple to follow her.


	14. Chapter 14

Tazzik pulled out an assault rifle as he joined the others, using a wide supporting column to cover himself. Saren, Shepard and Liara meanwhile put a low container in between them and their opposition, its thick steel skin offering enough protection. Biotic particles danced in the asari archaeologist's hands as she tossed a few biotic warps to knock some Cerberus troops off their balance.

"Tazzik, take the left flank!" Saren yelled, leaning out to fire his sidearm, every pull of the trigger sending out a fleck of shaved metal, accelerated to hypersonic speeds.

Sonic cracks bombarded the ears of all in proximity, sparks flashing off surfaces as the projectiles vaporized on impact. When the Cerberus troops opened fire on them, Saren and Liara thought fast and enveloped themselves and their comrades in a biotic field. Projectiles hit the bubbles of energy with flat thumps, the impacts causing ripples in the surface. The cover gave Shepard and Tazzik a chance to fire back.

"They're shifting right!" Liara called out, Tazzik letting off a burst that caught one of the soldiers in the shoulder and spun him around in a hail of fragmenting armor.

Both the asari archaeologist and the salarian agent pursued the Cerberus troops that managed to break past the makeshift defense.

"Liara, catch them!" Tazzik ordered as he popped out a sizzling thermal clip.

The asari waved her hands, a point of bright blue materializing in the air above the soldiers and dragging them up into it, making them easy pickings for the salarian.

"Nice shot!" Liara called over.

"Where's Miranda?" he demanded, scanning for her.

"No idea," Liara admitted between pants, "they'd better not catch up to her."

* * *

Miranda meanwhile was busy ushering the asari and Oriana away from the havoc.

"Goddess, what is happening?" Telal cried out, shielding the now wailing infant.

Miranda held out her hands in an attempt to soothe the confused asari couple.

"Easy," Miranda reassured them, "I won't let them hurt you."

Miranda directed the asari into a secluded area, ushering them among some heavy containers.

"Stay here," she instructed, pulling a gun of her own and moving out a short distance to cover the approach.

Enveloping herself in a biotic shield, Miranda took aim and opened fire on the troops charging at her. One dropped with a clatter, his rifle skittering across the floor. The one behind him darted left, whipping his own weapon off to fire back at her as he dodged into cover. Miranda stiffened her spine and grunted as she maintained her shield. Tazzik noticed two soldiers ahead had stopped and were firing away from them.

"Miranda," he grunted, taking aim at one of them.

Tazzik took out the two soldiers in a couple shots before he rushed over to Miranda. The instant the Lawson prodigy spotted the salarian agent, she dissipated her biotic shield.

"I'm all right," Miranda told him, "but we're not out of the woods yet."

While Miranda rushed back to check on the asari couple, Tazzik scanned their surroundings until he confirmed the coast was clear.

"Is Oriana okay?" he asked.

Miranda examined the infant before she placed her hand on Telal's shoulder.

"You two all right?" Miranda asked.

Both Telal and Myriste nodded in unison.

"Ok," Miranda replied, "let's keep going."

Miranda didn't hesitate to usher the asari couple out of the alcove.

"Where are the others?" Miranda asked Tazzik.

"They are holding off Cerberus until security arrives," Tazzik explained.

The salarian agent tilted his head towards a tall building.

"We should relocate, put some distance between us and them."

With a new objective in mind, Miranda and Tazzik led the asari couple through the streets.

* * *

"SecFor are sure taking their sweet time!" Shepard called out as she replaced the used thermal clips in her weapon, dipping her head as shrapnel from a tech grenade explosion rained down on them.

At the same time, Saren hid behind a pillar as he took his time to reload his weapon.

"Their response time is less than adequate," he agreed before leaning out to fire.

With her turian mentor providing cover fire, Shepard finished reloading her rifle. Shepard shifted location, pivoting over the wall to fire off a handful of shots before relocating again. Moments later, Liara recovered from her brief rest and biotic particles began dancing in her fingertips. She hurled two attacks at the soldiers, blasting a trio of their feet with bone crushing force. To their luck, they managed to clear the area of Cerberus reinforcements, but the Spectres kept their eyes locked onto the gunships.

"We'll need to take those out," the redhead suggested.

To their disappointment, the gunships flew out of the area.

"Where are they going?" Liara paused in confusion.

"They're going to cut the others off," Saren observed, watching the aircraft circle away, "they'll be searching for them."

Shepard couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Miranda getting captured.

"We can't let them get to Miri," she muttered.

"They won't," Saren reassured her, eyeing a weapon one of the soldiers had been carrying on his back.

Saren knelt down and lifted the weapon into his hands before he examined it.

"A Black Widow," Shepard noted with a smirk.

"Sufficient?" Liara asked as the turian extended the weapon to an impressively bulky length.

"An anti-materiel rifle," he explained, "just what we need. Shepard, you take the shot. Consider it an examination of your sniping and anti-vehicular talents."

Saren handed the rifle to Shepard, eliciting a smile out of her. The redhead hefted the weapon and carried it over to a low wall, deploying the bipod and seating it in her shoulder. She activated the scope, dropping to a knee to get the appropriate angle on the gunships.

"Just for the exhaust should do it," Saren observed as the gunships loitered lazily nearby, sweeping the area with their sensors.

Shepard carefully aimed for one of the exhausts of one of the gunships. The scope offered some assistance, calculating any external parameters that could affect the shot, but at hypersonic speeds, not much would influence it. With control of her breathing she exhaled, waiting until all the air had left her lungs before she squeezed the trigger, a colossal boom resonating outward like a cannon as the rifle recoiled hard into her shoulder. The projectile hit the gunship's exhaust a split second later.

A large spark erupted from the engine and at first nothing seemed to happen. Then the exhaust started to flicker, the blue jet emanating from it waning and then sputtering. The engine made a keening sound as oily black smoke was belched out from it. The gunship had another engine, but it wasn't enough to keep the aircraft aloft for long on its own. The gunship wobbled and then dipped, its pilot trying to find a place to set down as flames started blistering the paint around the entry hole.

With one gunship down, Shepard aimed for the other. By this point the other craft was aware that its companion had been damage and swung back toward them, the gun under its nose looking menacing. Liara primed herself to raise the strongest shield she could as it bore down on them, while Saren stood by, expectant. Shepard tracked the aircraft as it approached, leading her shot, the microcomputer in the scope recognizing what she wanted to do and marking the predicted impact point. She exhaled…and fired.

Shepard's shot crossed the distance in a microsecond, the sheer power of the round punching through the armored canopy of the aircraft to hit the pilot square in the head, his body convulsing backwards and his hands jerking on the controls. The gunner was pitched into the side of the cabin and knocked unconscious as the Mantis warbled in the air and then fell out of control, spiraling down above the first craft and slicing clean through its tail boom.

Shepard hefted the rifle off the wall and collapsed it into something roughly one third the size, shifting it onto her back to let the magnetic clamp take hold.

"Impressive," Liara commented, "quite the calculation to get them to collide like that."

"Yeah, a really great calculation," Shepard mused with a smile, not quite believing the luck of the outcome herself.

With the coast apparently clear, Shepard, Saren and Liara began scouring the battlefield for any survivors that needed help.

* * *

In the meantime, Miranda and Tazzik emerged from an elevator inside the tall building with Telal and Myriste following them. The Lawson prodigy turned to her right and peered through a nearby window. The two craft, crippled, plummeted to the ground, smashing into the unforgiving metal floor and crumpling like wet cardboard. Fragments of metal and composites burst out in all directions, fuel lines ruptured, avgas hitting scorching engine components and ignited in a flash of blue flame. The wreckage was consumed in twin explosions, the rocket payloads of both gunships adding to blasts to send flaming pieces raining down on the surrounding area.

Miranda let out a sigh before she shifted her gaze towards a receptionist desk and approached it, catching the asari clerk's attention.

"Hello, can I help…" she began, before the windows reverberated with the sudden rumble of the distant explosion.

"What was that?" she blurted.

"That was Cerberus," Miranda explained, "do you mind if we take shelter here until security arrives?"

"Cerb…what?" she blinked, confused.

Miranda tilted her head towards Tazzik as he cleared his throat.

"A security emergency, ma'am," he clarified, "we're awaiting the arrival of SecFor."

It took a few seconds for the asari clerk to digest the information before she nodded.

"Uh, y-yes, of course. Please take a seat," she stammered, pointing at some nearby benches.

Miranda nodded before she, Tazzik, Telal and Myriste sat down at two benches, with Telal cradling Oriana in her arms.

"Is it over?" Telal asked, shaking in fear.

Miranda's eyes softened when she saw Myriste placing her hand on her mate's shoulder. The Lawson prodigy wasn't sure how long it would take for SecFor to bring the entire incident under control. She stood to her feet and peered through the window. Tazzik turned on his omni-tool and read its radar in a moment of silence. Miranda picked up on his stance and expression.

"What's wrong?"

Tazzik tilted his head towards Miranda.

"Someone is landing on the roof," he told her.

Miranda stiffened before she stood to her feet.

"Keep them safe," Miranda suggested.

"You shouldn't go alone," the salarian warned.

Miranda sighed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"This…is something I should do alone," she insisted, steeling herself.

Tazzik stared in disbelief as Miranda stepped through the door. Miranda decided to forego the elevators and headed for the stairwell, ascending the steps one at a time, apprehension in her gut. She was certain there wouldn't be any Cerberus soldiers waiting for her. When she reached the top of the staircase, she watched as a familiar figure stepped through the glass door from outside. Henry Lawson stopped in his tracks and did a double take, not quite expecting to meet Miranda there and then, and certainly not wearing a rather fetching catsuit and carrying a gun.

"You lied to me," Miranda muttered.

Henry regained his composure and frowned.

"What are you talking about, girl?"

Miranda clenched her fists.

"I trusted you," Miranda thundered, "but I learned the horrible things you did!"

"Oh grow up, Miranda," Henry snapped, "you're the one who decided to run away."

Miranda narrowed her eyes at her father and shook her head.

"Maybe I should've let the Shadow Broker kill you," Miranda retorted.

"How did I fail to properly raise you?!" Henry demanded, "were you just not happy enough?! Were you unable to behave behind my back?! I gave you every benefit a human child could have and you stole Oriana under the delusion that you were free?!"

"I was nothing more than a trophy to you," Miranda hissed back, "I did everything you told me to do and you still kept me locked in a cage like a god-forsaken pet! What did you think would happen?!"

"I expected a little respect and gratitude," he spat venomously.

Henry folded his arms.

"For what?" Miranda protested, "your dynasty of full arrogance?!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You've never seen the bigger picture, the threat to humans as a species."

"W-What threat?!" Miranda blurted in irritation.

"We're outnumbered by aliens," he growled, "if we are to assert dominance as we did on Earth, we need to be the strongest, the most perfect we can possibly be."

Miranda shook her head in disagreement.

"You know nothing about the aliens living among us," Miranda growled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda saw a few security officers arrive from around a corner as they began closing in on Henry from behind.

"I won't forgive you," Miranda continued, "I'm moving on without you."

Henry glanced over his shoulder for a split second before he returned his gaze towards Miranda.

"Well, if you think that you can spend the rest of your life with the Shadow Broker," Henry threatened, "think again."

A split second later, two security officers tackled Henry to the ground, but Miranda couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"Wait, no, what did you say?" she yelled, trying to get closer, only to have a member of SecFor keep her back.

"Don't worry," the officer reassured her, "we'll deal with him."

Miranda took a step back as a chill ran down her spine. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar asari that oversaw her father's arrest. Miranda frowned, trying to think where she had seen the asari before, and then it clicked.

"You, you were in the coffee shop!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger.

The asari heard Miranda's voice and tilted her head towards the Lawson prodigy before she approached her.

"Tela Vasir," Saren greeted, Miranda glancing over her shoulder to see the turian arriving.

"Saren," the asari nodded.

Once Saren was only inches near the asari, he extended his hand, allowing her to shake it.

"You know each other?" Miranda paused.

Saren tilted his head towards Miranda and nodded.

"Vasir here is a Spectre," Saren clarified.

Saren took a step back as Tela Vasir shifted her focus towards Miranda.

"I took the liberty to investigate your father," Vasir explained.

"But, why? What tipped you off?"

"You did mention the Shadow Broker was after him, right?" Vasir reminded.

Miranda froze as she gave Vasir a blank stare.

"Oh, that."

Shepard smirked as she stood next to the Lawson prodigy.

"Not to worry, Miri," she reassured Miranda, "Oriana's safe."

Miranda slowly nodded at Shepard as Tela Vasir shuffled past them and approached Telal and Myriste just as they stepped through the door. With the asari Spectre soothing Oriana's new parents, the Lawson prodigy spotted Tazzik out of the corner of her eye. With her father's ominous words still ringing in her head, she frantically rushed over to him, catching his attention.

"We need to return to Hagalaz," Miranda urged, "now!"


	15. Chapter 15

Tazzik blinked twice as Miranda trembled nervously. Shepard and Saren gave Miranda a confused stare when she glanced over her shoulder. The Lawson prodigy sprinted over to the Alliance commander and placed her hands on her shoulders, eliciting a startled shudder out of her.

"Miri?" Shepard muttered.

Saren gave Miranda a hawklike stare as he flexed his mandibles, curiosity and confusion filling his head.

"Shepard, I have to get back to Hagalaz immediately," Miranda pleaded.

"Why, what's the hurry?" Shepard asked, eyebrow raised.

Miranda tightened her grip on Shepard's shoulders as her breath quickened.

"The Shadow Broker," Miranda insisted, "h-he needs help!"

The redhead's face steeled and she shifted her gaze at the turian Spectre.

"We'd better get going, then," Saren agreed.

Saren tilted his head towards Vasir and waved at her.

"Look after Oriana and her new family," Saren gestured to Oriana and the asari couple, "we'll be heading out shortly.

Tela Vasir gave Saren a blank stare, yet she nodded. Upon cue, Miranda released her grip as she and Shepard led Saren, Tazzik and Liara to the exit of the building. A short shuttle ride later brought them back to the Normandy, alerted to the situation and ready to go. In record time, the ship was leaving the dock and hurtling up and out of the atmosphere towards the relay. Regardless of the length of the flight, Miranda couldn't help but pace around the bridge, anxiety flooding her mind.

"You pacing isn't going to get us there quicker," Joker quipped.

Shepard kept her eyes locked onto Miranda in a moment of silence. Unsure of how to console her, the Alliance commander turned her head towards Liara. The asari archaeologist sighed and slowly approached Miranda, causing her to pause in her tracks.

"We'll get there in time. Everything will be alright," Liara reassured her.

Miranda slowly nodded and embraced herself to Liara, resting her chin on her shoulder. The asari wrapped her arms around her, patting and rubbing her back. The flight lasted only a few hours before the Normandy reached the planet's orbit. Saren, Jane, Tazzik, Miranda and Liara made their way to the cargo hold where they boarded a shuttle. The cargo hatch released the shuttle, allowing it to descend into the planet's atmosphere. Tazzik tried the radio, attempting to contact the ship. To his dismay, he received no feedback.

"Anything?" Miranda asked.

Tazzik shook his head.

"Damn it," she hissed.

"Land us on the outside of the ship," Saren instructed, donning a rebreather.

The outside pressure and temperature was within safe parameters, but the atmosphere itself was too much nitrogen, too little oxygen to support them for long. Miranda, Liara and Tazzik also put on rebreathers while Shepard slipped her helmet on.

"Tazzik," Liara reminded, "you know another way inside, right?"

"There's a maintenance access port close to the bow shield. We should be able to override it and gain entry."

"I don't imagine such an entry would be left unobserved," Saren commented.

A short while later, the shuttle reached the Shadow Broker's large vessel and merely hovered above its hull. The shuttle doors opened, allowing Saren, Jane, Liara, Miranda and Tazzik to jump out and land on the hull before the shuttle made its departure.

"Spread out," Saren directed as the shuttle pulled away again with a roar of its engines, each one of them moving to one of the raised obstacles littering the deck.

Miranda kept an eye on one of the maintenance drones. It didn't take a split second before she spotted some of the Shadow Broker agents fighting off LOKI mechs.

"Contact!" Shepard cried, firing her weapon as she shifted out of cover.

Saren darted forward and then stopped to shoot, Shepard leapfrogging past him before repeating the action as the turian advanced. Liara tossed a biotic warp to draw the nearest LOKI mechs, allowing Miranda and Tazzik to take them out before they continued venturing along the hull, making the way to the catwalk where they could see two capacitors up ahead.

"Careful!" Tazzik called out as a lightning bolt struck one of the extended rods.

Miranda kept her distance from the capacitors in a moment of silence. Still, she had no time to waste, so she led the others across the catwalk. Shepard and Saren advanced along the other side, dropping their targets with practiced fluidity. They fought their way and provided cover fire for the other Shadow Broker agents until they reached the back of the ship.

"There's the hatch," Tazzik announced, pointing towards the hatch in question.

Just as the Spectres met up with them, Liara scurried towards the hatch and activated a bypass program in her omni-tool. The doors took a few moments to crack, opening with a hiss and a whine to reveal an airlock. Miranda took this chance to sprint inside, making her way into the corridor while Tazzik, Liara, Jane and Saren followed her. The outer doors sealed and the airlock cycled, venting the outside air and replacing it with a breathable atmosphere. The Lawson prodigy removed her rebreather and started sprinting ahead of the others, her pistol primed in one hand.

"Hang on," Miranda muttered between pants.

"Don't take it so quickly," Shepard advised, checking the corridor.

Peeking around a corner, Shepard noticed several Shadow Broker agents fighting off Cerberus troops.

"How did Cerberus find the Shadow Broker's location?" Liara paused as she took a moment to reload.

"They could have extrapolated the path of our shuttle," Tazzik suggested.

Tazzik peeked around a corner and took out a Cerberus soldier.

"Although, I haven't heard from one of my fellow agents…lately," Tazzik admitted.

Tazzik lowered his head in brief sadness for a moment before he followed Miranda close behind.

"I'm detecting movement," Shepard said, her omni-tool scanning ahead of them.

Saren pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner.

"Four hostiles," he hissed, "Shepard. Stun grenade."

Jane reached for a stun grenade from her clip and activated it, wasting no time as she chucked it at the Cerberus troops. There was a brief exclamation of surprise before a deafening bang resonated through the guard, the flash hitting the eyes of the soldiers and blinding them while a small, localized EMP hit their electronics with a pulse and knocked them offline, radios squealing in their ears.

"Ok, let's go!" Shepard announced.

Miranda took the hint and sprinted up a flight of stairs with Liara and Tazzik following her close behind. Weapons cracked as they fired, hitting the small squad and riddling them with projectiles, limbs flailing as their bodies spasmed and dropped. The asari archaeologist deflected incoming shots with a biotic shield as the Lawson prodigy darted for a door, wasting no time as she opened it. She ascended another flight of stairs and gunned down two more Cerberus troops. Miranda reached for another door and tapped on the control panel, watching it slide open. With Saren, Jane, Tazzik and Liara catching up, the Lawson prodigy sprinted down a short corridor and stopped at the last door.

"Please don't die on me," Miranda whispered, fear still stirring in her voice.

Miranda used the control panel until she watched the door slide open, revealing the main office. The Broker was sitting behind his desk, looking all for the world as calm and normal as possible. The difference, however, was the figure standing in front of him, flanked by soldiers who had their weapons trained on the yahg. This new character, different from the rest, was facing the newcomers.

"I've been expecting you," he said.

Miranda heard Shepard mutter something about "Blofeld" before she focused all attention on the man.

"Step away from the Broker or I'll shoot you!" Miranda yelled as she aimed her pistol at the man's head.

The man focused his eyes on Miranda before they wandered towards Jane just as she took a stance next to the Lawson prodigy.

"Shepard," the man growled.

Seconds later, Tazzik flanked on Shepard's right while Saren and Liara took their positions on the Alliance commander's left.

"Kai Leng," Shepard hissed.

Leng smirked.

"I didn't expect Miranda to ask you to tag along," Leng commented, "but at least I have a bigger audience for a great show."

Saren made wordless gestures and both Tazzik and Shepard moved further to the sides. The soldiers turned to face them.

"What did the Broker ever do to you?" Saren demanded.

"To me? Nothing," he shrugged, narrowing his gaze on Miranda, "it's what he did to my employers."

The Shadow Broker leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"You leave Miss Lawson out of this," the Shadow Broker warned.

Leng turned his head slightly, but didn't take his eyes off the raven-haired human.

"Why, is she your pet, or are you hers?" he sneered.

The Shadow Broker snarled as he planted his hands on the desk and slowly rose to his feet. Leng paused, and then leapt into the air as the Broker roared, his huge hands heaving the desk off the floor and bowling it into two of the soldiers, crushing them. The others were unable to decide how to respond, and in their indecision were cut down by Shepard and Tazzik. Leng himself landed again, legs splayed, and then rolled aside as Miranda opened fire, bullets tracking him across the floor. Liara scurried behind Miranda and put up a biotic shield, allowing the yahg to pull out his assault rifle. The large gun, an M-76 Revenant, looked small in his hands, the distinctive red polymer housing letting everyone know exactly what it was. At the same time, an omni-shield sprouted from his arm as he opened fire, one handed, on the Cerberus agent.

Jane turned on her omni-blade and charged at the Cerberus assassin. Leng rolled and sprang to his feet, drawing a straight-edged sword in the same movement and bringing it up towards her. The Alliance commander thought fast and leapt out of the way. The blade sliced the air where she had been, Shepard punching her arm forward again in an attempt to get inside his defenses. Leng's body twisted, his arm snapping back and his blade intercepting hers, the metal blade clashing against the omni one in a burst of sparks. Shepard steeled herself as she pushed against her opponent's blade. Leng leaned back, eyes narrowed, and then dropped his weight, causing Shepard to lose her balance as she pushed too far.

He dropped and inch and then back up, hooking his fist around behind her arm to catch her in the face. The blade was still locked, but the punch connected. Shepard flinched but with a snarl her free arm shot out, seizing his wrist. She wrenched him back and swung an armored knee up into his stomach. Leng twisted and only took part of the blow, but he still grunted, giving Shepard the opportunity to twist his arm, the hooked section of her omni-blade allowing her to push the sword up and away. With a lightning movement she drew her arm back, releasing the blade from his, and drove forward again, smashing the heel of her palm into his nose. Leng's head lurched back, his arm still arrested by the redhead, blood bursting from his nose as cartilage crunched. By then, Saren took out one of the Cerberus troops and aimed his gun at the assassin.

Leng snarled and locked his elbow, using it pull up his entire body, tucking his legs up as he rose into the air and then cannoned both into Shepard's chest. The commander released a gruff breath as she was sent backwards, the assassin using the opposing force to flip himself away. Saren thought fast and caught her from behind. He twisted his body to put himself between Shepard and Leng as the assassin sprang back off the wall and straight at them, only to have his flightpath interrupted as the Broker charged in and swung his shield, batting the agent away like a fly. Kai Leng crashed into the ground and slowly staggered to his feet while Miranda scrambled to take a stance in front of the yahg, emitting a biotic shield.

The others opened fire, Leng dodging with inhuman speed, flipping and rolling like an acrobat, even using his sword to stop some of the shots. Liara groaned in disappointment as each biotic warp she tossed was deflected to the side. Leng was moving toward the doors, not doubting trying to escape now that he was outnumbered.

"Hey," Shepard shouted, "get back here!"

Miranda, feeling a swell of anger, swung her hands, alight with blue, and summoned a cloud of biotic particles around the assassin. Leng, caught off guard, was wrenched into the air and flung hard against the wall, back away from the doors. With a yell Miranda scooped him up again, and catapulted him over to the other side of the room with a crash. Liara, Jane, Saren and Tazzik kept their eyes focused on Kai Leng as he slumped to the ground, both hands on the floor as he grunted in pain. His sword had clattered to the floor next to him, but his attempt to snatch it up was foiled when Liara swept it aside with a flick of her hand.

"That's enough," Liara said.

Leng scowled at her, but didn't move. Letting out a sigh of relief, Miranda dropped her gun and turned her head towards the yahg.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked softly.

He lowered his gun and his shield dissipated.

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

Just as the Shadow Broker placed his hand behind Miranda's back and held her close, Kai Leng slowly started staggering to his feet. Liara moved to react, but Leng hit her with a burst of biotic energy, sending the asari flying through the air and into Tazzik, who grunted as he caught her but lost his footing. With a flick of his wrist, Leng launched a small knife at the Broker's back, a sudden turn lodging it in his shoulder. He roared out in serious pain, and Miranda couldn't help but freeze to the point she couldn't bring herself to scream.

Leng was about to follow up when the room lit up with a flash of purple tinged white, something streaking across it like a meteor to slam into him with the force of a small bomb. Leng's limbs whipped forward as he was blasted backwards, the force along cracking the limbs and slamming his chin into his chest. Like a ragdoll he flew against the wall, glancing off it at an angle but with enough momentum to buckle the metal. He ricocheted, flying off onto the floor and rolling across it limply. As Miranda embraced herself to the yahg, she tilted her head towards Jane. The redhead strode over to Leng's broken, but amazingly still alive body, the omni-blade extending from her arm as she advanced with a focused expression, her lip cut, eye bruised by his earlier punch.

"That's for siding with Cerberus, you bastard!" Jane snarled.

Jane didn't hesitate as she stabbed Kai Leng in where his heart was located. Liara and Tazzik slowly stood to their feet and stepped over to the Shadow Broker, focusing on the knife still lodged into his shoulder.

"Boss?" Tazzik paused.

"I'll be fine," the Shadow Broker reassured him as he stroked Miranda's back with his hand.

Miranda tilted her head upwards and locked eyes onto his inky black ones, tears starting to trickle down her face.

"But," Miranda stammered, "you're hurt."

Jane yanked her omni-blade out of Kai Leng's corpse and stood to her feet, allowing Saren to embrace her from behind. The Shadow Broker turned his head towards Liara and nodded at her, prompting her to approach the large terminal and open an intercom.

"I require a medical unit in the Broker's office ASAP," she announced.

The yahg's expression softened as Miranda pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

With Cerberus successfully driven out of the base, Liara offered to keep an eye out for any more signs of Cerberus in the system while Saren and Jane flew the Normandy back to Alliance space to request an audience from the Systems Alliance. Ashley and Wrex accompanied Liara while Miranda oversaw the Shadow Broker's recovery, leaving the asari archaeologist to carry out his duties for a while.

Days have passed, and Miranda scrolled through her message inbox in her datapad, sighing as she hugged it to her chest. She couldn't shake off the fear that lingered even after she saved the yahg's life. The thought of that Cerberus assassin killing him gave her nightmares to the point she would visit him frequently just to ensure he was ok. She snapped out of her thoughts and stepped into his room, where she found the yahg resting in his bed with his shoulder bandaged with such diligence from the medics. She approached him, encouraging him to tilt his head towards the human prodigy.

"How are you doing?" Miranda asked softly.

The yahg made a light shrug.

"It doesn't hurt as much," the Shadow Broker replied.

Miranda closed her eyes for a brief moment as she sat down next to the yahg. The Shadow Broker could read the sadness in her expression, so he extended his hand, allowing her to press her face into his palm and grasp his wrist with both of her hands.

"It's not your fault," the yahg reassured her, "Cerberus might've planned this attempt on my life for a while."

"But it must've been triggered by me taking Oriana," she objected.

"Miranda," the Shadow Broker insisted, "don't blame yourself."

Miranda slowly nodded before she leaned closer to him. The Shadow Broker's expression softened in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The Lawson prodigy sniffled quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"I-I love you," Miranda whispered.

The Broker chuckled softly as he rubbed her back.

"I love you too, Miranda," he rumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, Miranda climbed onto the bed and perched herself on top of the yahg, leaning forward to kiss him. His hands slid down her back and then onto her latex-clad behind, gently squeezing it. The Lawson prodigy took a moment to brush the tears from her face before she cupped the Broker's face with her hand.

"Take me," she breathed.

To emphasize her point, Miranda unzipped her catsuit and slowly shrugged it off. Since the yahg had no shirt on, he responded by undoing his pants. The Lawson prodigy found his flaccid length and the Broker started tracing her folds with his thick finger. As he ran his fingers through her wetness, Miranda stroked his length, hardening it in her palms. Miranda moaned softly as she curled her toes and her pupils slowly dilated. A moment later, he pushed his thick finger inside. With each slow thrust, the Lawson prodigy felt his thick finger draw out slick fluid as she resisted the urge to clench her thighs.

"Unnnh," she moaned, cupping and squeezing a breast as she rode his finger.

The Shadow Broker leaned forward and brushed his tongue along her cheek. Miranda reached back for his cock, jerking the skin back and forth as precum beaded on his tip. She rested on his chest and reached for her clit with her other hand.

"Mmm, put it in me, big guy," she panted.

With his cock stiff and throbbing, she lifted herself up, rubbing his tip against her opening before slowly lowering herself upon it. She cried out softly as she felt his girth stretch her to accommodate for its size, wetness streaming down his veiny surface. The Shadow Broker let out a pleased hum as he ran his thick finger down her back. Miranda finally settled all the way, feeling full, a bulge in her belly that she placed her palm over and massaged, drawing a groan from the yahg.

"It's been a while," Miranda whispered.

His cock twitched inside her, throbbing hard, loving the full caress she gave to his entire shaft. His inky black eyes focused on the human prodigy as he held her close. A few minutes later, he gripped her hips and started gently rocking his hips into her.

"Mmm, yes," she mewled, feeling her pussy quiver around him, squelching in slick juices.

Feeling her heartbeat quicken, Miranda ground her hips to match his slow pace.

"God, I've missed your cock," she gasped.

Miranda could feel herself drawing near to orgasm, his shaft hitting all the right places inside her. She perched her hands on his shoulders and curled her toes as the Broker kept a firm grip on her hips.

"Nnngh, I think…I'm going to…!" she cried.

Miranda's words became drowned out by her own ecstasy as the yahg also felt himself edging closer to his peak. He growled as her walls rippled against him in an intense orgasm, his length jerking hard as it slung his hot and heavy seed into her body in a great deluge. The human prodigy panted heavily and clenched her thighs, feeling excess sperm trickle down her thighs.

"Wow," she whispered, shaking, "there's so much of it."

She held her stomach as she kissed him. The Shadow Broker rumbled softly as they both basked in the afterglow. After several minutes, the yahg slowly withdrew himself, allowing Miranda to roll onto the bed and reach for a towel. She and the yahg took turns cleaning off areas where they left behind a mess before the Lawson prodigy tossed the towel into a hamper. She then nestled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Better?" the Shadow Broker rumbled.

Miranda nodded with a soft smile.

"We should do this far more often," she sighed happily, rubbing her hand across his chest and sliding her feet across the cool sheets.

The Shadow Broker gave Miranda a soft smile as he ran his hand down her back.

"Have you heard any news about Oriana?" he asked.

"So far?" Miranda answered, "Oriana's getting along well with her new parents."

"That's good to hear," he rumbled.

Miranda let out a contented sigh before she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

By the time two more weeks have passed, the Shadow Broker's wounds finished healing and he could continue his duty. By then, Liara received a message from Shepard confirming that she got word from the Alliance.

"What would the Alliance want?" Miranda asked when she heard about it.

"They are wondering if the Shadow Broker is willing to speak with its officials in person," Liara clarified.

Giving the asari a confused look, Miranda glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes onto the yahg.

"That seems unusual. Why would they want to speak with you?" she observed.

"I'm sure this has something to do with Cerberus," the Shadow Broker replied.

"Is it a good idea to respond?" she asked, looking to Liara.

Liara paused for a moment before she nodded. The Broker smiled at both women.

"It could be mutually beneficial," he suggested.

Liara opened her omni-tool and typed up another message before she sent it:

_{The Shadow Broker has agreed to meet up with your officials.}_

"Wonder where they'll propose to meet," Miranda mused.

Liara waited until she received coordinates from Shepard a minute later. Once the asari showed them to Miranda, she placed her hand on the yahg's shoulder.

"So," Miranda asked, "you think you'll be ready to head out?"

The Shadow Broker nodded at the Lawson prodigy. The yahg took a moment to review any notifications in the large terminal before he followed Liara and Miranda out of the office, making their way into the hangar. Moments later, Tazzik, Feron, Ashley and Wrex met up with them. The krogan raised a browplate when he laid his eyes upon the yahg.

"Not quite what I was expecting," he grunted.

The Shadow Broker gave Wrex the same sly remark before he gestured everyone aboard a shuttle that stood out from the others in the hangar.

"So where to?" Tazzik said as everyone took their seats.

"Arcturus Station," the Broker rumbled.

Tazzik nodded at the yahg before he took the pilot's seat. The shuttle lifted off from the hangar and left the ship, zipping up through the atmosphere in the twinkling blackness of space before heading to the relay. Once the vessel flew closer to the structure, the Mass Relay enveloped it in energy particles before flinging it into FTL speed. Leaving the Terminus System, the flight took a few more hours before the vessel arrived in Alliance space. While Tazzik dealt with the local ATC, Miranda looked out in wonder at the station, a long structure with a large central disc, twin arms stretching off to one side and dotted with docking positions.

The instant they've been granted authorization, Tazzik flew the shuttle over to the docking bay, letting the magnetic clamps of a dock lock it into place. With a thump, a whirr and a hiss, the airlock pressurized and Tazzik opened the door, allowing the passengers to disembark the shuttle into another airlock for decontamination. They waited in a minute of silence until the procedure finished. When the inner doors opened, they were greeted by a pair of Alliance Marines and an officer, who did a bit of a double take when a large alien he had never seen before came into view. After staring at the yahg in a moment of silence, he turned towards Miranda.

"Miss Lawson," he greeted, "I assume?"

Miranda stepped forward and nodded.

"Yes," Miranda replied, "is Commander Shepard on this station?"

"She is, ma'am," one officer nodded, "if you and your…entourage would follow me, please."

Miranda, the Shadow Broker, Liara, Ashley and Wrex followed the officer and the Alliance marines out of the airlock and through the docking bay. After several elevator rides and corridor walks later, they arrived at a conference room to find Shepard waiting for them. Saren sat next to her and Miranda recognized Anderson and Hackett sitting across both Spectres. The group stood as they entered, surprise registering on the two older men as they saw the yahg.

"Shepard," Anderson took a moment to clear his throat, "do you know what species our guest here is?"

"He's a yahg, sir," Jane answered, nodding to the Broker.

The Shadow Broker took a moment to settle into a seat at the far end of the table while Miranda sat down next to him. Ashley, Wrex and Feron also took a moment to find their seats.

"So, thank you for coming," Hacket began, crossing his right hand over the left before him, "as far as I'm aware, it seems Cerberus has targeted your organization recently. Am I correct?"

"A direct assault," the Broker rumbled, "they also attacked my companion here on Illium."

Anderson made a brief glance at Miranda and nodded.

"Right," Anderson said, "Commander Shepard briefed us on both actions."

"While we may have apprehended Mr. Henry Lawson," Saren mentioned as he placed his hands on the table, "the Illusive Man is still at large."

"As the Broker, you have some unique lines of information," Anderson noted, "do any of them point to the whereabouts, or even identity of the Illusive Man?"

The Shadow Broker pulled out his datapad and placed it on the table.

"Locations, not so much," he answered, "his identity, on the other hand…"

The yahg flipped through a few items before sliding it across the table to Hackett, the senior officer. Hackett took the pad and glanced at the information upon it.

"Jack Harper?"

Saren raised his browplate as his mandibles fluttered with interest. Miranda noted his expression.

"Do you know the name?" she asked the turian Spectre.

"I had a nasty encounter with him in the Relay 314 Incident," Saren clarified, "you can blame him for my brother's death."

"It says Harper worked for the Alliance," Hackett added, a slight change in his tone hinting at alarm.

He passed the pad to Anderson, who skimmed the details.

"A black op," he murmured with distaste.

Anderson set down the datapad and focused his eyes on the Broker.

"It seems you're able to attain data beyond our grasp," Anderson commented.

The Shadow Broker nodded in agreement.

"Such information would be incredibly valuable to Alliance interests," Hackett added, "perhaps we could reach an arrangement that is mutually beneficial."

"Since this alliance you're suggesting has some benefit for both of us," the Shadow Broker agreed, "I'll approve of this deal."

"That's encouraging to hear," Hackett nodded, "of course, you haven't stated what you would like in return."

Miranda and the Shadow Broker exchanged glances in a moment of silence. They suspected it wasn't worth risking another attack from Cerberus again.

"My ship's location has been compromised," the yahg explained, "it cannot leave the atmosphere, so relocating to another planet is out of the question. I would require a new and secure base of operations."

Anderson and Shepard exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

"I believe we can make that work," Anderson answered, "question is, do you have a location in mind?"

Saren scratched his mandible as he thought over the question.

"If I can persuade the Council," Saren offered, "maybe they could recommend a suitable location where Cerberus cannot reach."

"Could we trust Cerberus to not know about things passing through the Council?" Miranda asked.

The Shadow Broker hummed as he clasped his hands together.

"All the more reason to find out," the Shadow Broker replied.

Saren took the hint and scrolled through his contact numbers in his omni-tool.

"What kind of facility would you require?" Shepard asked.

"Preferably one that can be concealed in either plain sight or a remote location," the yahg answered.

By now, Saren found Councilor's Sparatus number and began the call.

"Councilor Sparatus," he greeted with a nod as a holographic image appeared.

 _{Spectre Arterius,}_ Sparatus replied over the transmission, _{I wasn't expecting a call.}_

"I have something crucial to tell you," Saren told Sparatus, "remember when I informed you of the incident at Illium? Cerberus targeted the Shadow Broker's base shortly after that."

 _{The…Shadow Broker, you say?}_ Sparatus repeated over the transmission.

"Indeed. He has agreed to provide us with information streams currently beyond our reach in exchange for anew base of operations. I thought I would inquire about Council connections to acquire a suitable location."

Saren angled his omni-tool, allowing Councilor Sparatus to glance at the Broker.

 _{This…is the Shadow Broker?}_ he frowned, eyeing up the notorious alien species.

The yahg stared intently at the holographic projection and nodded.

"I…see. And what kind of location would you find suitable in terms of position, facilities and so forth?" Sparatus asked.

"Preferably where Cerberus cannot reach them," Saren answered.

"And somewhere nice and isolated," Miranda added.

Sparatus took a moment to think over the request.

 _{We may have something suitable. An old turian military facility,}_ he suggested.

"Your offer is sufficient," the Broker replied.

 _{Very well, then,}_ Sparatus nodded over the transmission, _{I shall impart the details to Spectre Arterius.}_

Sparatus signed off in a split second.

"Looks like you're all sorted," Shepard said.

Having secured this new alliance gave an opportunity for the Shadow Broker to relocate. Within a matter of weeks, the Broker and the others had shifted from the ship on Hagalaz to their new base, concealed within a mountain on a nondescript moon on the outskirts of turian territory. Miranda, having confirmed to have started a relationship with the yahg, took on the task to stay up to date on anything Cerberus would do considering the new truce. Days of work were often followed by nights of passion, Miranda finding the time here and there to check on her sister and her new family. The obstacles she had to deal with proved to be an incentive for her to leave the old nest. Maybe that would be enough to put a stop to Cerberus.


End file.
